We will rise or we will fall
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Who knew a dance club can bring all these teens together? Who knew all these teen had their own issues that will bite them in the ass? Will they rise above it or fall under the pressure? NEW TITLE AND SUM SAME AWESOME STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I have others but this one was in mind and so yea so yea enjoy.**

…**.**

"Dude you got to believe me this is the most awesomeness plan in the WORLD!" the parka user exclaimed. His parka hiding the sly pervert grin with a gleam of mischief gleam in his sky blue eyes. A set of emerald eyes rolled.

"Kenny do you realize how retarded that sounds?" the green hat user asked. Next to him his super best friend nodded his raven head.

"Yea Kenny that's sounds kind of…wrong" Stan agrees with his super best Jewish friend.

"WRONG? Its full proof! Dude we just sign up for dance class pick up some chicks, bang'em and leave how is it wrong?" the sky blue owner asked.

"Um, let me see EVERYTHING! Kenny unlike you girls has _feelings _and having to "bang'em" and leave seems kind of fucked up." The voice of reason spoke of Kyle.

"I don't know dude what Kenny said sounds kind of sweet" The fat ass of the them all spoke. The Jewish nerd and the jock sighed in frustration.

"Come on dude!" the orange parka user muffled out.

"And Stan can get better ass then Wendy"

"Hey, not cool dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"And Kyle you are always complaining how you're always single. Come on dude this is the best idea I ever had and they don't come so often" Kenny begged. The two boys sigh and gave each other glance no need to exchange words to know what each other were thinking.

"Fine" they agree.

"YES!" cheered Kenny doing his happy dance. The group of friends chuckle at his random happiness.

"What have we got ourselves into Stan?" Kyle asked still watching his best friend dance around.

"I don't know dude, but we'll soon find out" Stan answer.

….

_WAKE UP LAZY ASS!_

I groaned as the alarm went off, my left hand search for the snooze button. DAMN IT WHERE IS IT! Oh here it is. I press the button and my alarm shut off. I got up rubbing my temples today was dance auditions! ARG! And I had a LONG day at work last night…Back to dance auditions I am the captain I've been dancing for years. And I have the same girls and guys because NO ONE can dance I'm mean shaking your ass is not dancing. And this year we are doing salsa and being Hispanic is a big advantage. So I had a big day today so I got mt lazy ass off the bed to get dress. I walked up to my bathroom in my empty house. I don't live with my "family" I ran away. I don't want to get into the details. I'm seventeen years old I'm a senior and of course this year needs to go with a big ass fucking BANG dude! I brush the morning breath out my mouth jump in the shower and wash my light chocolate hour glass body. Well I was washing myself I felt my scars, yes there more then one on my body. They brought back bad memory I traced over them several times. I got out as soon I was finished walked to my room and grabbed a blue GIR shirt, black skinny jeans, lime green chucks, a lime green and blue sweater, my red/black beanie hat and my black and purple gloves. Before I slipped them on I saw my cuts and marks on my wrist I cover it up with the cotton fabric.

_Knock, knock_

I ran down the steps to open the door, I turn the golden knob and swing open the door. Standing at my door was my cousins Amanda, Ernest and Edward they are also my band members.

"Hey guys ya ready?" I asked. They nodded I ran inside my house and grabbed my skateboard and ran outside I locked my door and we rod to school. I grind on the sidewalk and rails and dodge people while going on top speed with my family behind me.

"HELP!" I heard a yelled. I stop my board and step on the tip it jerk up. I stop and listen again

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I heard the shout of a female I ran toward an ally way where I heard the shout for help.

"MICHELLE WHERE YOU GOING?" Amanda called out to me. But I ignored her and continue running.

"Please leave me alone" I heard the plead of the same female. I picked up the speed my board tucks under my arms I finally reach my goal. I saw 3 men in their mid-thirties a girl about in her teens, sick. When I saw the look of horror on the girls face it brought flash backs unwanted ones.

"Hey douche bags let her go" I growled, sick ass hole. They all turn around and smirked more I just glared harder.

"Hey boys more fun for us" the one in the middle said I glared. They all walked up to me I drop my board on the floor and push it to the one in the middle. He steps on it losing balance I ran up to him and kicked in the chest he fell back. My board rod back to me the other two guys ran up to I smack one of them in the face with my board. The other I kicked him in the shins he bent down I kick him in the crotch HARD and knee his nose with gash out blood. I pant to get my breath back I looked up and saw the girl I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey you ok?" I asked as I walked up to her. I extended my arms to her she shakily reach but gasped.

"Look out!" she cried. I turn around and I was on the cold ground my head hurt and felt dizzy. I held my head in pain and I saw blood on my hand, I looked around and saw the guy I trip my skateboard with. He hit me with a rock ass hole. I got up and he knees me in the head I threw up blood. Then he kicked me in the gut I threw up blood.

"Michelle!" I heard a chorus. I looked up to see my cousins I smiled slightly having them here. When the guy looked away I use my legs and kicked the back of his knees in he lost balance. I got back up round house kicked him down with my heel on his face. He crushes down on the ground; blood was running down from his nose and lip. I panted and fell back down on my ass tired my head still hurt.

"Michelle you ok?" asked Ernest I nodded. I wipe the blood from my mouth and face.

"Um t-thank y-y-you for s-saving me" the girl with blonde teased hair thanked she looked kind of shy and cute. She has blonde hair with blue eyes, palm pink lips, hour glass body, a fair olive skin she is beautiful. I smiled up at her.

"No problem" I told her I got up with the help with my family, the one I actually care about.

"Um, so what's your name?" I asked. She fiddles with her thumb and bit her bottom and blushing I smiled she really cute.

"Ah, my name is Lea" she said lowly.

"Michelle it was nice to meet you Lea" I winked she blushed more, I giggled.

"So where you headed?" I asked.

"South park high I'm a senior" she answers I felt a jaunty of happiness.

"Great we're heading their now you can some along." I afforded she nodded with a smile. I smiled I grabbed my board and tucked it under my arm. We began to leave the ally when one on the guys groaned in pain I kicked him in the balls and left. We walked to school I was getting to know Lea more and more she my type. No I'm not gay I'm bi I'm young and curious and I'm kind of scared of men. But I have no problem fighting them, but I'm scared of them. I felt something brush my hand and I saw it was Lea's hand. I looked at her she looked at me and blushed.

"I'm so sorry I d-

"It's ok" I grabbed her hand, she interlace our fingers together I smiled and saw her blush. And we walked to school asking each other questions she has a tattoo of hello kitty on her arms, she gay, she from Ohio, she a party chick like me WHAOO! And she likes long walks I really like her she cool and sweet. We made it to school and we had the same homeroom, history, math, art, music and gym together. It was a half day so I went to go check out the new people who wants to join dance club. We walked to the audition room once I turn the knob I saw the 4 most popular boys everyone gossip about and their wacky adventures this should be interesting.

….

**Ok sorry it was short but I need some oc's to make this work so this is what I need.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age(16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Appearances: **

**Style:**

**Personality:**

**Music type:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Job: **

**Car:**

**Background: **

**Extra: **

**Ok so that's it and this a kennyxOC love story so if u put Kenny for ur crush ur not going to be in it so sorry-_-…well comment send in ur oc's gay, bi, straight, black, white, slow, smart, jew, Christian anything just send them in! bye **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the class room full of teens as I walked to the 4 boy's that caught my eyes. The 4 who the whole school know as the 4 douche bags. Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and Kenny MCcormick. I walked in with Lea left home.

"Are you joking me?" I asked to no one as I walked up to the four.

"The 'jock', the 'nerd', the fat ass and the 'man whore'" I said as I walked to them.

"What with the air quotes?" the emerald eyes owner asked.

"Oh I don't like labels" I answer.

"So why didn't you do air quotes when you called me fat ass?" Cartman asked. I just tilt my head to the side and cock my eyebrow up.

"Because it's true" I said bluntly. His friends started cracking up while he turns red in the face with anger.

"That's it screw you guys I'm going home" he said before he flipped us off walking out. I walked up to Kenny he was wearing his parka I unzip it and unlace it.

"Lose the parka" I demanded he purr and wiggle his brows.

"Sassy, I love it" he purrs, I rolled my violet eyes in annoyance. He did as told I smirk he REALLY cute, blond messy sexy hair, sky blue eyes and flaws skin I have a weakness for blondes as you notice Lea too. He caught my staring and his smirk widen in a pervert smile.

"Like?" he asked.

"Not bad. But it's not just about the looks it's about the moves. Do you have what it takes?" I asked he nodded. I snapped my fingers one of my dancer gave me my shoes, they were three inch high black laces heels I stood up in front of Kenny.(she wearing loose clothes)

"Show me what you can do" I smirked his eyes widen so did my smirk.

~Kenny pov~

Michelle told me to show her what I can do. I looked to the side for my friends they gave me a look of sympathies and looked back at Michelle.

"Come on MCcormick show me" she pushes on. I walked up to the D.J and whisper in his ear he nodded looking in his play list. Soon the music began to play I walked up to her.

"Lady Gaga?" she asked. I nodded we places ourselves side by side as the song of 'Alejandro' played. I swing my hips in the beginning as she did the same and stop as the beat stop and suck us back in.

_I know that we are young.  
And I know you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Alejandro._

**Kenny pulled Michelle to his chest holding her closely, his right hand in her right hand his left hand on her hip he paced quickly back. **

**Michelle whips around she got out of Kenny hold placing her hands on his chest walking back words **__

She's got both hands  
in her pocket.  
And she won't look at you,  
Won't look at you  


**She turn her head away from Kenny not looking at him, but he place his hand on her cheek gently turning her head to make her look at him. Michelle hair was loose it was in a sexy way. Kenny couldn't do nothing but stare at her Michelle smirked as she got out of his hold and dance circle around Kenny. **_  
She hides true love  
En su bolsillo.  
She's got a halo 'around her finger.  
Around you._

**He span her around and place his hands on her hips they clack ankles like a side five and went back to dancing. **_  
_

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose.  
_

**Michelle hugged Kenny from behind her leg going up his left leg and Kenny turn around quickly Michelle moving her hips to side walking backwards away from him.**

_Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.  
_

**He grabbed her petite hand she quickly kneeled down on one leg he picked Michelle up from the hips. He began to turn; her legs went from folded up and spread them as she was doing a split as he span around. **

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette more.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

_(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.)  
_

**Kenny held Michelle in his arms her back pressed against Kenny chest, Michelle was trying to break free as the song sang '**_Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go'_** She broke out his hold and whip around and laced her right leg around his hip. **_  
_

_She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
and all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.  
_

**Kenny grabbed Michelle left leg threw it over his shoulder and lean slightly to the left, Michelle dips her head back. Kenny grabbed her right leg threw it up on his other shoulder. Michelle dips further making back do a bridge. She did what seem like a back flip. Kenny did not see that coming. He looked be wild as she stood up straight rolling her back slowly. **

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose_

**Kenny span Michelle around, Michelle began walking to Kyle but Kenny grabbed her from bottom her arms making her lean in on Kyle she smirked with a wink making him go red in the face she was pulled back to Kenny. Michelle back was on Kenny again they both began to dance across the floor making it look like they were gliding across the floor.**__

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.  


**Michelle traced Kenny lips with her pointing finger. Kenny hands traveled her body down, Michelle grabbed his hands making him stop and placed her pointing finger at her lips is a hush gustier. Kenny places his hands on her hips and twists them to side to side. Michelle her right leg up as he twisted her to the side. He span Michelle out of his arms as she kicked her leg in the air he span her around out again their arms out stretches Michelle turn quickly smacking his hand Kenny span to add the impact. Michelle dances up to him and kneel down and he whip around Kenny gently grabbed the back of Michelle neck bring her back up and quickly dancing. **

_Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_**Kenny **_**hand traveled her body in a sexy matter as Michelle played along to it. He stops at her hips Kenny picks her up by the hip she jumped up landing on his hip and she jump up and threw her leg up in the air again. He twisted Michelle body around as she was in the air. Michelle was on the ground and kneeling down on one leg.**

_Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Fernando._

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

**Kenny wraps his arm around her body Michelle dips her back low to ground and slowly came back up placing her left hand on his back and began to quickly dance around the room**__

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

**When the song was over Michelle wrapped her left leg around his left hip her pointing finger on his lips and Kenny had his hand on her left leg that was wrapped around his left hip and his right on her right hip. Staying in that pose.**

~Michelle pov~

Our eyes were locked as my purple orbs and his sky blue orbs stared into each other no one daring to break the stare. We stood in our dance pose as we stared into each other eyes.

"Michelle" I looked to the left to see my friend Kim she Cartman cousin. I notice what she meant even though she only said my name. I pulled away from Kenny and blinked several times. The room went from quite with roaring of claps and whistles.

"Ok! Not bad MCcormick, not bad" he bowed I rolled my eyes playfully with a tiny smile. I walked up to the super best friends and looked at them.

"And why is the football star here?" I asked. He looked like he was panicking.

"Um, I-I I t-thought-

"You can use some extra muscles to pick up the girls. Cause we can not only do salsa, but like tango and hip hop" the nervous Jew said quickly I just stared at him and at his super jock best friend he nodded his head in agreement and looked back at Kyle.

"Ok you got me but I'm watching you both and you MCcormick" I said as I turn around. My two friends walked up to me Kim T. Cartman and Nicole Marsh. Kim is one grade from me and Nicole so when I leave she will take over dance club and MAYBE there will be more people with talent.

"Come on Mimi we have to do audition" Nickie sighed knowing this will be a long day, I nodded.

…..

"Ok for the LAST time this is dance class not ballet class ok NEXT!" I shouted as the girl with a pink tutu walked out sadly I sighed annoyed she came EVERY year.

"This is so stupid!" Kim cried annoyed at the stupid people that lurk in this South park high school. Nicole I lost her along time ago she was playing with a pencil sighing every once in a while. Soon a dude with brown hair and blue eyes came in he was wearing a sweater vest?...no comment. I fold my hands he look like a spoiled rich kid, he most be good cause rich kids get taught at every subject by perfectly well tutors and trainers. I looked at the clip board his name is Matthew White, interesting.

"Show me what you got" I said bored out my fucking mind. It looked like he was glaring at me, but he did as told. I bang my head against the table did everyone SUCK?

"Dude, no please stop just…please" he did as told and glared at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked slightly annoyed that I stop him from doing what he called dancing.

"I'm sorry but your no good so NEXT!" Kim shouted, Nickie was laughing her guts out.

"That was my high point of the day" she chuckle under her breath. I smiled and shook my head as Mat glared at us.

"Fine. But I promise you will rue this day I'll make your life a living hell." he spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, how many times have I heard that?" I said to myself as he walked out. Soon I saw Bebe me and my friends groan in a unison. She started shaking her ass AGAIN.

"Jesus Christ Bebe shaking your ass is not fucking dancing! NEXT" Nicole shouted pissed off. Bebe glared and walked out.

"H-Hey guys" came a sweet and soft voice I turn to see my friend Melody she VERY shy and sweet. She has long orange scraggly hair that stops mid-back, she also wears two red hair clips on the sides of her forehead to help hold her hair, she has somewhat of a petite figure and her skin is pale. Melody's eyes are also green and to top it off she wears lady like cloths. I know she won't seem like a friend I'll talk to but she very nice I came to like her AS a friend.

"Hey Mel" me and my friends chorused she waved slightly and walked in.

"So h-how the audition?" she asked. We groaned Kim threw her head back, Nickie slammed her head on the table and I pulled my hair to prove our point. She giggled at our little…thing I'm not sure to call.

"That bad?" she asked we nodded.

"Some dude name Matthew said I was going to rue the day" I said as I looked at her she nodded.

"And Bebe comes shaking her ass again I swear I'm going to set her fake hair on fire." Nickie groaned.

"You really hate Bebe?" I asked as I giggled.

"Well yea she always messing with Kenny and Tweek and she the only dumb nut who finds it funny" she answer. I nodded she had a point and Tweek is very cute when he spaz out I giggled when I hug him and we was so scared he swing in every direction he punch a pass buyer in the face and ran down the block.

"LOOK OUT!" Then we heard a crash we all jump up from our seats to the hall we dropped our heads.

"Of course" Kim said. Teens were all over the floor as if diving away from something papers, pencil and lunch food was EVERYWHERE. We walked up to the ONLY laughing person in the hall.

"Riot?" I called she looked up at me with her hazel eyes full of life and laughter. That's a sight you barely see she always mad in my point of view.

"Oh hey Mimi, Mel, Kimie, and Nickie what's up?" she called. We all shook our heads Riot was the let loose chick she is TOO loose.

"What are you doing?" I asked she smiled up at me this can't be good.

"Well you see me and Craig and Clyde were talking about skateboarding and they said the best place to gain speed was in school and they are right" she answers, I blame myself for asking what she doing. So you see my friends are really not normal the only normal one is Mel, but hey she can be what she wants to be.

"So how the audition?" Riot asked as she threw herself on a chair we groaned she let out a chuckle.

"It's so nice of you to laugh at our misery" Kim said sarcastically.

"Yea, why don't you join the dance club" I begged. Riot laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yea right like I'll wear a dress with heels and dance like a dancing monkey, no affiances" she said with her hands up in defenses I waved her off.

"None taken." I said.

"OH?" I heard a soft crie, I turn to see Mel spilled her drink on Stan I held in my laugh.

"I-I a-am so sorry" she said trying to clean him off, FAIL. Stan was repeating it was ok, but she kept turning to fix it, it was so CUTE.

"Hey it's ok" Stan said taking hold on her shoulders, she blushed at the touch.

"Um ok but I'm sorry" she said he chuckle.

"Hey do I know you?" he asked and my face drop that was sad he ALWAYS forgot about her.

"Um, I yea I we have math together and I help you out on that one problem" she said he still lost and VERY confused.

"I don't remember what lesson?" he asked.

"Diagrams, the rise or run, the slope" she answered/listed for it can jog his memory.

"…"

"I gave you the answer" she said.

"OH! Mel I'm sorry man I damn it I'm so sorry!" he cried. I felt so bad for Mel he always forgot about her, yea I'm the only one who knows she likes him she keeping it a secret. And she really knows how to hide it the only reason why I know is because I have a lot of secret that I hide as well.

"It's ok, so I'll see you later Stan bye" she said as she walked to me. She walked to us with s fake smile everyone else bought it, but me.

…..

So we all went home, but me I went to my night job that NONE of my friends know about.

"Vinx your late!" my co-work Angel said to me I nodded. I stripe down I put on loads of make-up with sparkles I put on a kinky purple ballet tutu and purple lace bra I put on my black leather thigh high boots and my last piece my green, blue mix with purple mix with glitter mask. It was like one of those masquerade masks. I looked myself in the mirror I sighed I felt disgusting.

"Lady and gentle men place your hands together for VINX!" Paul call my stage name I sighed I pull down the mask.

"Here goes nothing" I said and walked out to the bright light stage with of all colors shining onto the pole in the middle of the stage, I grabbed onto the familiar metal stick that stood in on the stage as I swing around it hearing the whistle and claps from the lonely men and women. I swing on the pole and cross my legs around it as I glide down it, I perked up my ass showing my purple thong to the crowed and rolling my back up straight I felt a tear roll down my sparkle load eyes and cheeks. And of course no one notice, again.

…

**ok ok ok here chp 2 I'm sorry if I didn't use u roc and if I did and didn't do them right tell how I can improve or I did do it right tell me how I did! Thx u bye comment im watching south park now!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Michelle pov~

"COME ON PEOPLE PICK UP YOUR FEET!" I shouted as I walked around the room. Everyone dance like zombies I snapped my fingers.

"Hurry up pick it up pick it up!" I shouted as I stood and watch Nickie and Kim show them the dance step. Its simple it's: turn, whip your head back, roll your back down, step, Chris cross, drop, snap up, pump up your chest up and down 4X, reach up and pose what's so hard about it? I watched everyone do their steps.

"No, no its roll, chris cross, drop not chris cross, roll and drop" I told a girl she just rolled her eyes.

"Roll your eyes again, and you'll be rolling out of here" I threaten. I walked around and saw Kenny flirting with one of my dancer I walked up to him, the girl saw me and ran Kenny had his back to me and was confused why the girl left.

"MCcormick! If you're not going to take this cereally the door right there" I snapped pointing at the door.

"Cereally?" he asked I nodded my head with my arms crossed. He leans against the wall stuffing his hands in his pockets and sighing.

"Look I'm just taking a break" I arched my pierced (right) brow.

"Break there is no break"

"Well I'm taking one your killing me here"

"Well can't take the heat stay out the kitchen MCcormick" he sighed and got off the wall; he grabbed my hands and twirled us around. He smirked at me and I gave a TINY smile as we twirled around. From the corner of my eyes I saw blond I let go of Kenny hand and walked up to my blond friend Lea.

"HEY!" I cheered as I hugged her she return the hug.

"So how it going?" she asked I nodded my head as my answer. We sat and chatted and watch Nickie and Kim who were giving the girl more dance steps to do. Kyle and Stan were dancing with some girls.

"HEY!" I looked to see Riot I know I told you she was mean, but that's a lie she VERY nice she sat next to me as Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Melody came in Jesus Christ don't these people have lives?

"What are all of ya doing her?" I asked my friends. Craig flipped me off, I flip him off back he just smirked, Clyde shrugged and Tweek just twitched (xD twitched) Melody she blushed.

"Hey babe" I heard Nicole she ran up to Tweek hugging him then panting a kiss on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"AWW!" me and my girl pals awe as they blushed I pulled my phone out and took a picture.

"This is my screen saver" I giggled. Nickie rolled her eyes as Lea giggled from beside me.

"Hey Clyde" Kim called they both hugged and did some secret friend hand shake before they bust of laughing.

"So don't ya all have lives to return to?" I asked.

"No" they chorused I dropped my head of course they didn't.

"Come on Craig dance with me" Riot said in a goofty manner. Craig sighed Riot took this a yes and pulled him to the dance floor they twirled around like little kids Craig was groaning as Riot laughed at his misery, I have great friends! Kim was dancing with Clyde he kept looking down at their feet seeing 'what the fuck is she doing' I know because he was shouting it every second. Nickie and Tweeky were talking in a corner and making out here and there. Melody just stood there awkwardly.

"HEY! Marsh!" I called he looked up at me I waved him over he came to me.

"Yea, Michelle?" he asked.

"You. Dance. With her. now" I demanded pointing at Mel she was blushing more.

"Ok um what's her name again?"

"MELODY! Her name is Melody" I said to him.

"Right! Sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Marsh your homework is to write Melody name one hundred times to get it in your thick 'jock' head" I order.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Nickie make sure your cousin writes Mel name one hundred times ok?" I asked her. She was in the middle of making out with Tweek, she just put her thumb up, and I nodded and smirked at Marsh.

"Bye" I waved, he sighed and grabbed Mel petite hands she looked at me I gave her two thumbs up, I looked at Lea.

"So Lea what you been up too?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing just got a job as a waitress at this bar." She smiled. I nodded.

"Just be careful ok" I told her she nodded. We just stared at each other I lean in and kissed her on the lips she returns the kiss placing her hands on my cheek I placed my hands on her waist as we suck each other face.

"YURI!" I heard someone shout I looked to see it was Kenny.

"Dude this is like live porno, but BETTER!" he exclaimed I threw a clipboard at him he ducked and smirked.

"Just act like I'm not here" he said I rolled my eyes and looked back at Lea she was blushing I kissed her cheek and got up.

"An ok people practice is over, but not for you MCcormick you stay and do 5 laps around the track field" I smirked.

"What why that's not fair!" he pouted.

"Who said I was fair?" I smirked he frowned more. My friends left I grabbed my jacket walked out to felid watching MCcormick run the track, 1….2….3….4…..5. I walked up to the panting blond on the ground, I threw a cup of water at him he shot up and glared at me I gave an innocent smile.

"Clean yourselves up" I order.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he asked, not in a pouting way but in a cereal manner. I shrugged my shoulders. He glared at me and stood on his two feet, I just stood my ground with a blunt expression.

"I don't have to deal with this bull shit" he growled. Yet again I shrugged my shoulders not caring.

"Then leave" I said boredly.

"Then you win" he stated back.

"Then you'll have to deal with it" he scoffed he picked up his bag and left, but before he left a shinning thing fell out his pocket. I walked up and picked it up it was a necklace that had 'KM' on it. I looked up to see MCcormick gone I shrugged and place the necklace around my neck.

'_I'll give it to him tomorrow' I_ thought and left the field. I walked to work. I went through the back door only for employees. I walked in and saw Anna she was crying yet again, probably her boyfriend dumped her, not wanting to hear her bitch I left to my dressing room. I remove my layer of clothes and placed on playboy ears, with playboy thigh high purple stocking with black FIVE inch lace heels, a blue and purple bunny sexy costume. I curled my hair to hand the band that held the fake purple ears up, neon blue eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and glitter. With my last piece in hand my mask and cover my upper face. My mask covers my upper face and comes across the bridge of my nose. I put on red lipstick to make it pop and a black robe. I sat in my chair looking myself in the mirror, this is an everyday thing and everyday I feel sick and disgusted with myself. But my rent is due this week and I need eight hundred dollar and I only have four hundred. And I'm low on food, clothes I'm 2 weeks late to pay my rent ARG! I can't take this. A tear spilled I looked down and notice I was still wearing Kenny I mean MCcormick necklace, but I left it on it didn't matter.

"Vinx you're on in 5" Paul said through my door.

"Ok" I called back.

'_Who am I?'_

…

~Kenny pov~

"Dude, Kenny why do we have to dress up like our dad's?" Stan asked.

"Because they are not going to let 17 year olds in a stripe club" I stated the obvious.

"Why are we going to a stripe club anyways?" Kyle asked.

"Because I haven't gotten any act since I started that damn dance club so I need this" I answer.

"Then why don't you just quit?" Cartman asked. I didn't have an answer, I don't know why I should just quit. I hate it there; I haven't gotten any ass and Michelle being a complete bitch to me. So why don't I just quit? I just shrugged. Soon we made it to 'Boob plaza' crappy name, but they have the hottest chicks. We walked up to the front we gave the counter girl our dad's id she nodded and gave us a table up front, I sat down with a smile. Taking a deep breath of smokes, alcohol, and sex.

"Ok Ladies and Gentle here VINX!" the announcer shouted. Everyone clap and cheered I did as well. I fixed my dad's shitty hat on my head, and fix the fake mustache on my face watching the show. Soon the music 'Alejandro' played I smirked how ironic. A girl appeared behind the red see through shades she wore a black robe, she slowly unties the black cotton and it spilled around her ankles. She wore a sexy ass playboy outfit. She grabbed onto the metal pole walks around it slowly when she turn I saw she had a tattoo of a heart being squeezed by a rose torn. I bite my lower lip she had on BIG ass maybe bigger than Kyle's. She dropped down and rolled back up on the pole. She wrapped her legs around it and dipped back VERY low it seem familiar in a way. She snapped up she did a spilt PERFECTLY stood up swing her head around wildly. Her hair got stuck to her glossy red lips. She grabbed the pole once again firmly and jumped up; she wasn't sliding down no she was on the pole up side DOWN. She let one hand free letting her right hand support her tiny frame she moved up and down back and forth. This chick is AMAZING. But something was dangling from her neck it was a necklace it had a 'KM'? WTF it looks just like mine. I didn't get a good like at it cause she placed her hand back on the pole her legs let go off the metal piece and it slowly glide down making her look like she did some kind of back flip again familiar. She made a bridge and she slowly rolled back up and did a pose as the song finished. Something was VERY familiar about this girl, but WHAT? She left the stage as the claps and cheering died down.

….

"Dude that was AWESOME!" Stan cheered still talking about 'Vinx' I was thinking about what was familiar about her.

"Yea totally what did you think Kenny?" Kyle asked. He was pulled out my train of thought and looked at my Jew friend I nodded.

"Yea, awesome" and I went back to my thought.

'_What the hell IS it?'_ I thought.

…..

~Michelle pov~

"Tweek come on stop drinking coffee!" Nickie pleaded at her boyfriend. He shook his head no as we walked to class, I sighed.

"Come on Tweek drink some water or something coffee not good for you" she begged again, but yet again the twitching blond refused he held onto his white mug for his dear life. I was looking for MCcormick, but no luck. I was looking down at my feet I got paid three hundred dollar plus the tips I got from my 'performance' but I need hundred more or more for food, clothes BAM! And next thing I knew it I was on the ground.

"HEY! Watch it!" I called.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry" I looked up to see a girl with Dark brown/red/black hair that's shoulder length and a black and brown hoody. I nodded my head.

"No I'm sorry I was thinking and not looking. Hey are you new?" I asked she nodded. The ends of her curly brown hair bounced when she nodded.

"M-my name i-is Sara Elissa Jacobs" she stutter out slightly I nodded.

"Michelle Valle" I said back she nodded. I've notice me and her are the same size.

"So where do you need to go?" I asked

"Dance class my mom sighed me up hoping I wouldn't be so clumsy and make some friends" she answer I smiled a wide smile.

"Well your in luck I'm in charge just come to this room after school ok?" I told her she nodded her head understanding.

"Um, d-do I have to w-wear a dress?" she asked.

"Not for practices, but you have to wear heels sorry" I told her as I saw her face went to a smile to a pout she sighed.

"It's o-ok, w-well s-see you around M-michelle" I nodded. But I saw Kyle behind her reading a book and she turn around.

"Watch out!" I called to late they both clashed into each other. I cover my mouth to hide in my laughter, Kyle was on top of her his knees straddle her waist and his hands by her head. Sara was blushing so hard she put tomato to shame. They just stared at each other I find this very amusing, not just because I'm a pervert but I have a new couple set up. I sighed so much work.

"I'm s-so sorry!" Kyle cried as he got on his feet, he extended his hands to Sara. She grabbed with shakily and stood up blushing hard and looking down.

"Um, i-i-its o-ok, I'm s-sorry" she stutters out quickly before bowing in a Japanese manner. I arched my pierced brow way is she bowing? I guess she embarrassed or something or she just likes Japan as much as I do. I maybe Hispanic but I LOVE Asian people, I saw a piece of paper on the ground curious I pick it up it was her classes she was in high honor classed with me so which she had ALL class with Kyle. A wicked smirked grew in place of my feature.

"Hey Kyle we have class with her in ALL of our classes you should show her around and GET to know her" I said he nodded his head, I smiled.

"Oh by the way I'm Kyle Broflovski I guess I'm your tour guy" he said nervously she giggled.

"Sara, Sare Elissa Jacobs" Kyle nodded his green covered hat head shaking hands. They smile at each other blushed gracing the bridge of their nose I smiled.

"K, bye" I called all go lucky. I saw Craig and Riot chatting Riot saw me and glomped me. She a VERY tight grip I was losing air I try to tell to let go but to no avail as she tighten her 'hug' around my stomach.

"Ok Riot I think she needs to breathe" Craig said dully Riot let me go letting the oxygen enter my lungs.

"Thanks Craig, so what were ya talking about?" I asked she smiled.

"Craig said you have a big ass and I just agree" she said as if it was normal I laughed Riot she really a…well RIOT! I looked at Craig and pinched his pale cheeks he groaned in annoyance.

"I told you, you are gay" I poke Riot she rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not do I think girls are beautiful yea, do I prefer a guy fuck YEA!" she cheered I laughed right side along with Craig. I've notice I have A LOT of white friends not saying it's a bad thing, but an AWESOME thing. And the best part they are not racist or stereotypes people!

"HEY!" I turn around next thing I knew it I was on the ground AGAIN. I looked up to see it was Kim she was smiling.

"Hey what's up Mimi?" she called as she got off me helping me on my two feet.

"Nothing much Kimmie Where Clyde?" I asked.

"Right here" Clyde some from behind me. I slightly jump not having a clue he was behind me I glared at him as I pound his chest.

"You butt licker don't do that you ass!" I cried as I pound his chest with my tiny fist of fury. He only chuckle not affected by my 'punched' I pouted and cross my arms.

"Yo Michelle" I heard my name being called AGAIN I turn to see Stan I smiled.

"Hey Stan!" I called. He stopped died in his tracks and gave me a confuse look.

"What?" I asked. a smile slowly grew on his face as his deep blue eyes smile too.

"That's the first time you called my by my name" he smiled, I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head I heard him laughing as I heard the chattered of my friends behind me.

"Here the homework you gave me" He said as he handed me seven pages with Melody name on it. I looked at it and smiled.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"Melody" he said I nodded I went to pat his head, but I am SHORT and he's TALL. I pouted he chuckled and bend down I smiled and patted his raven hair. He stood back up as I was finished.

"So you actually did it?" I asked looking over the paper. He nodded I smile and bust out laughing.

"Dude I was joking I just wanted you to remember her name is all. I didn't THINK you'll actually do it" I laughed. He pouted.

"So I waste 4 hours of my life I will NEVER get back?" he asked.

"YEP. Don't life suck?" I laughed more I send him a toothy smile as he sighed and groaned.

"But you should really hang with Mel she very sweet and cool I think you both will get along VERY well" I smiled he nodded.

"Um, Michelle?" I heard the voice of Mel my smile widens.

"Why don't you both start now?" I asked he nodded with a smile.

"Great! Mel you will be hang with Stan to get to know each other better I think you both will be GREAT friends" she blushed she looked from me to Stan and gave a shy nodded I smiled. I went to walk away, but I remember I was looking for MCcormick.

"Hey, Stan have you seen MCcormick I need to return something of his?" I asked the football star he looked down from talking to Mel up to look at me.

"Yea, he at his locker" I nodded and thanked him before going on the searched for the orange parka user. I soon find him chatting with Clyde? Wait wasn't he with Kim the other?

"Hey, Clyde weren't you with Kim and the other?" I asked he nodded his head.

"Yea, but me and Kim left"

"So where Kim?" I asked.

"HERE!" she shouted I jumped and held my heart as it raced. I saw Kim was behind me crack the fuck up I glared with a blush gracing my nose from embarrassment and anger.

"I swear you ass holes are going to give me a fucking HEART ACT!" I shouted. She got up and walked up to the chuckling Clyde.

"That's what we are here for. Come on Clyde see ya Mimi!" she called with a wave as Clyde did the same I waved back and looked at the orange parka user back. I walked up from behind him and tap his shoulders he turn around give a look of annoyance.

"What?" he spat I rolled my eyes. I removed the necklace from around my neck and handing it to him. He made a 'oh' sound and took it I turn around heading to class.

"Hey!" MCcormick called I turn around crossing my arms.

"What?" I spat back he rolled his eyes I smirked amused.

"Were you out last night?" he asked. I was taken back by his question.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just wondering"

"Well if you most know I was home setting up the lesson for dance class after school" I lied through my teeth. Yea like I'm going to tell him I was at 'Boob plaza' dancing like a whore on a fucking pole. He nodded I turn around, but was stop by Matthew.

"What?" I asked. He smirked at me I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well good morning to you too" he said with a sick smirked I glared and cross my arms.

"You're not getting into the dance club" I stated thinking that what he wanted. He chuckle I arched my pierced brow wondering what's so funny.

"No, I'm not here for that."

"Then what?" he pulled out a yellow envelope from his bag handing it to me. I grabbed it hesitantly and open it I scanned the pictures my eyes widen.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. There was about ten picture of me at work, on stage, walking through the back door of 'Boob plaza, getting dresses and dancing. Where the fuck he got these?

"Well I know a guy" he said not giving me much information.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smirked more.

"Oh, not much but you have to be my slave" he said bluntly. My eyes widen SLAVE! He wants me to be his SLAVE.

"Slave?" I asked he nodded.

"You have to do my homework, feed me my lunch, clean my room and my locker, call me SIR Matthew and you have to wear this dog leash." He held a purple dog leash in his hand I stared at it then at him.

"And if I refuse?" I asked. He held the picture's in his hand.

"Then I post this all OVER the school, internet and news and yes I do have that kind of power" I glared at him I bite my tongue down, I clutched my fist. We stare at each other for a long time what a DOUCHE! I sighed and unclenched my fist.

"Fine"

….

Ok I post another this just prove I don't have a life of my own xD well hope ya like it and PLEASE comment I LOVE it when I get comments I LOVE getting wacky and random one it get my thinking on I thought about this in school all day! So hope ya luck sorry if I didn't use ur OC but comment and keep reading its VERY good I think this will be my best on YET! So yea bye COMMENT SOUTH PARK RULES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Michelle: you know what I notice we are in another story together xD!**

**Riot: Really? Sweet**

**Nicole: AWESOME!**

**Sara: I guess we are meant to be friends LOL**

**Michelle: guess so too, but me and Riot are in another story together I forgot what's it called though about a girl having a crush on Clyde. It's pretty good but she hasn't update in a while so that sucks xp**

**Nickie: so are we going to get THIS story started?**

**Michelle: well, well, well look who eager, can't wait to suck faces with Tweek?**

**Nickie: it's no like that! *Blushing***

**Riot: yea your blush says other wise *Laughing***

**Sara: aw poor Nickie **

**Nickie: At least I have a TRUE friend thank YOU Sara.**

**Sara: no problem :D**

**Michelle: ok 'Miss I can't take a joke' **

**Riot: jeez I want to know how she acts when someone really offends her**

**Nickie: you don't want to know -_-…**

**Sara: I will take that into consideration**

**Michelle: ok, ok lets…**

**Riot: get…**

**Sara: this party…**

**Nickie: STARTED!**

**Michelle: Well it's not really a party it's a story**

**Riot: Mimi right it's more of a dramatist thing then a fun party-**

**Nickie: CAN WE START THE FUCKING STORY? **

**Michelle: Fine don't get pissy missy **

**Nickie: too late…**

**Riot: don't get your ass in a twist**

**Sara:….Hi?**

**Michelle: ok let's begin!**

~Michelle pov~

I walked to dance class I'm still pissed off about the whole 'SIR' Matthew shit ass whole black mailing me son of bitch! I walked to dance class with my duffle bag cursing under my breath as I glared at the solid floor with green and white patterns. Green, blue, green, blue, green, blue and so on. I walked into a room full of chattered. I threw my bag on the floor walking to my friends I saw my bright red headed friend looking at me oddly.

"Ok, I may be stating the obvious but you do realize you have a purple dog leash around your neck?" The voice of Riot May spoke. I sighed knowingly SHE would point that out Craig stood next to her curious at the leash. I swear those two should just date they are with each other ALL the TIME. I groan as more people became curios at this fucking shitty ass douche leash around my fucking neck.

"Yes, how ever did you notice?" I ask my accent becoming more noticeable, but can still hear the sarcasm in it.

"Well, first its PURPLE, it's on YOUR neck, it's BELOW your chin, where YOUR face is over, AND-

Oh god she will never stop. I handed Craig my other end of my purple leash he held it confusion written all over his face. I span around Riot's legs. She stops listing the obvious trying to be smart and looked confused as I walked slowly around her. Soon when I was out of leash to tie her ankles together, I gave her a bored look as she looked at me wondering what the fuck I was doing. I poke her forehead and she fell back.

"AAAAHHHH!" she shouted before she crashed to the ground, I smiled.

"Ok, since that out of the way we can begin!" I chirped. Riot groans from the green and blue pattern floor.

"Not funny Michelle and I will get MY revenge!" she shouted slightly pissed off. I smiled more as Craig help her to her feet undoing the leash around her ankles she glared at me. I hated when one of my friends were mad at me or annoyed with me I felt less love and unwanted as I already am. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Swerry" I apologized like a child with a slight pout. She hugged me back and giggled smiled.

"Its ok, but I'm still getting my revenge!" she declares I nodded with a smile. I turn around to talk with Nickie, but something pulled at my leash choking me and yanking me down to the green and blue pattern floor. I looked up to see Riot smiling and laughing she looked down at me her red hair spilling around her face as she look down. I notice she was holding the end of my leash in her left hand swinging it around.

"Ok we're even" she laughed I smile I wasn't mad just shocked that she got me NOW. She extends her pale hand to with a smile of peace I took her hand into my Hispanic ones and pulled myself up again. She hugged me and jumped on Craig back who groaned in annoyance I giggled. I walked up to Nickie I noted that Kim wasn't here but neither was Clyde I smiled to myself of course THEY are together. Not together together but with each other. I sat down next to Nickie she looked sad.

"Hey?" I started.

"Hey" she said back to me not looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and looked me in the eyes her hazel eyes meeting my purple orbs.

"I don't want seem bitchy by bitching to you about my problems" she said looking back down. I poked her cheek.

"Come that's what I'm here for. For you can bitch to me about your problem that's what friends are for" I smiled. She looked back at me unsure, me and Nickie been friends for a LONG time, and she never like dumping her feels on people she felt like a drama queen. But you can't keep it trapped inside. Your body like a bottle if you full it to much it's going to all pour out at once making a bigger mess then it needed to be.

"Ok. I and Tweek got into a fight. Well not a fight, fight, but it was close" she said to me I arched my brow from their 2 years of dating I never heard of them fighting.

"Why?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Well I hates it when he drinks coffee I told him there was a cancer from drinking to much coffee"

"What kind of cancer and what does it do?" I asked.

"Coffee Cancer, it's not when cells keep multiplying themselves it's when the caffeine from the coffee kills the blood cells. So it kills his blood cells then he'll have a seizer and he can't live till someone donates blood the same as his." She answers.

Silent….

"How, creative" I said awkwardly she groaned.

"But he still won't LISTEN! Tell me what to do Mi!" she begged I wasn't sure on what to do either its Tweek and coffee, there no winning that war.

"Um, just wait it out ok, talk about it. You can ASK him to drink LESS not completely it's an addition and you can't tell him to drop the coffee and never drink again." I told her she nodded. I hope what I said help her somewhat. I looked around for my other friend, but I haven't seen her.

"Hey, where's Kim?" I asked.

…

~Kim pov~

I was walking to the back of the school happily. I have gotten a later from Clyde, well it said it was from Clyde. It was kind of messy, maybe he was in a rush? I shrugged the thought over happy to see Clyde. But my mind went to something else, Michelle she going to be SUPER pissed. I gave a nervous smile knowing what she going to do to me when she sees me, but I'll be too happy to care. Maybe Clyde will ask me out! I held my books closer to my chest I walked faster then I was already and came in sight with the back door of the school. I pushed it open being greeted with the COLD but shook it off. I walked around the corner hoping to see Clyde once I turn the corner I stop died in my tracks. My books dropped to the floor making a muffle sound because by the snow, the wind blew my light brown hair, it blew to the side of my face. I felt the tears on the verge of falling from my caramel eyes. Clyde was making out with BEBE! Of all people BEBE! I watched in horror then Clyde open his chocolate eyes open slightly and saw me standing here. His eyes widen and pulled away from Bebe, I began to walk and started sprinting.

"KIM!" I heard him shout. I cover my ears with my hand prisons as the tears pour down the image of Clyde kissing Bebe played in my head I felt my heart ache in pain. I ran and ran till I was out the school, but I didn't slow down I ran the tears blurring my eyes sight. I soon stopped when I couldn't run no more and find myself at Starks pond. This place brought memories, when Clyde taught me how to ice skate, were we watched the meteor shower, when I find him crying so much happy but now painfully memories. I sat on a log a cried, I hate crying.

…

~Clyde pov~

DAMN IT! Kim just saw me and Bebe making-out and she ran fro her dear life. I ran my fingers through my brown hair sighing.

"What's wrong Baby?" my girlfriend called I turn to her.

"Nothing, I just want to know why she was here." I asked.

"Oh, I did that" she chirped my eyes widen as I looked at here.

"WHAT?" I asked. She looked taken back.

"Well I wrote a note on her locker saying you want to meet her here"

"WHY?"

"CLYDE she needs to know about us!" she screamed.

"I told I was going to tell her when I was ready we just started dating a week ago!" she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks outs.

"Well it was time" she said back. I looked back to where Kim ran to I sighed. I felt Bebe wrap her arms around my left arm smiling up at me, I smiled at her and kissed her head and walked inside.

~Michelle pov~

"I HATE THIS FUCKING LEASH!" I shouted. I was showing the steps to the class, but the FUCKING leash was getting caught around my ankles I was tripping!

"Then take it off" Sara said as she came up to me.

"I wish I could but fucking _SIR _Matthew put a fucking mini padlock on it and he HAVES the keys!" I exclaimed.

"Let me see if I can take it off!" Riot shouted. She came around to me pulling the leash CHOKING me. I couldn't breathe; I extended my glove cover hand to get help.

"Riot, let go your killing her…again" Craig monotone voice said coming to my rescue once again.

"OH!" she let go of the collar around my neck causing to me fall, I groaned in pain.

"Ok people good job now go home" I order them still in pain; they all nodded and pack up their belongings. I saw Sara talking to Kyle laughing here and there, Mel and Stan where 'dancing' Mel kind of sucked, but it was CUTE! Stan had his hands on her hips leading her and her arms wrapped around his neck their body pressure together VERY close. I smiled Nickie left to go find Tweek and Craig and Riot were…I don't know really. They left somewhere and-

"HEY COME BACK HERE M'KAY!" I heard Mr. Mackey shouted. I heard Riot and Craig laughing and running for their dear life then Mackey came to view he had black features on him, he look JUST like Miley Cyrus in that SHITTY music video 'can't be tames'. I cereally I didn't get that video at all she look stupid sitting in a bird cage singing. I shook my head till then I saw _SIR _Matthew I glared as he smirked. I grabbed my bag and waved good-bye to my friends. I saw Kenny looking confused in why I was leaving with SIR Matthew I waved at him he gave a smile. I gave a TINY smile before I was out of sight from his eyes. I glared at the green pattern floor and watched it turn to snow seeing I was outside seeing a limo. A dude open the door for the both us I nodded and said my thank you. I sat in the warm limo looking at Sir Matthew boredly he looked in no mood for talking.

"So are you taking to work?" I asked. He nodded his head; I noted he was thinking about something. We began to drive away it was getting dark I looked out the window bored out my fucking mine till it stopped. I saw we were at my job, I sighed getting out the car.

"Wait" Sir Matthew asked.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked. He pulled on my leash bringing me closer to him I bend down he turn my head around and unlock the mini pad that held the leash from my neck. I looked back at him he smirked.

"You start your job as my slave tomorrow" he said, I smiled and kissed his cheek happily, he seems like a softy he groaned.

"Thanks Sir Matthew" I thanked before he closed the door leaving.

"Bye pet" he said slightly annoyed I smile and waved as his limo turn the corner. I turn around and walked through the back of the club, but I had this feeling someone was following me I turn, but saw no there I shrugged and open the door and went inside.

~Kenny pov~

I was going to 'Boob plaza' again wanting to see this 'Vinx' chick again, but I was going alone Kyle was hang out with Sara, Stan and Mel were studying together and Cartman was looking for his sister Kim wonder where she went? My train of thought stopped when I saw Michelle she was saying good-bye to Matthew and turn around in the ally way of 'Boob plaza' I was wondering where she was going. So I followed her to the back hiding in the shadows. I saw her stop I hid myself and saw that she was turn around, but then shrugged. She opens the back door to the club, and before it could close I ran to the door and put my left foot between the doors. I grab the freezing handle on the back door from the club and went inside being welcome by the heat of the club. I walked in and I saw a girl crying.

"Um, hello?" I asked. She looked up and wiped her face confusion written all over her face. Of course I am seven year old guy dress up like their father.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um, I a friend of Michelle do you know where she is?" I asked. She looked at me scowling.

"I don't know, how do I know your REALLY friends with her tell me one thing about her?" she asked. I thought for a minute I never got to actually KNOW Michelle personally so I was in a pickle on this one.

"Well um she calls people by their last name and she can be a bitch-

"Ok she down the hall to the left the fifth door on the right" she told me I smirked I guess she a bitch to everyone and call them by their last name. I gave her a quick 'thank you' and left to the direction she told me to go. I soon find her room it said 'Vinx' on it I arched my brow; I grabbed the golden knob of her dressing room and open it.

~Michelle pov~

I was in my dressing room getting dressed I put on a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit cause Christmas was coming around so this was my outfit. I put on red eye shadow, red lip stick, eye liner and mascara. I put on a black thong and thigh high leather 5 inch heel boots. And to top it off a Santa hat, I looked myself over I felt my stomach turn I looked down at my outfit then look up to see a guy behind me from my mirror. I started to panic I grabbed my can of hair spray, sprayed him in the eyes and kneed him.

"AAAHHHH!" he shouted I stepped on his chest putting the can close to his eyes.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"Ah! I-It's m-me K-Kenny" the guy said. I looked shock I removed his red shitty hat and to see blond hair spill out of it I got off him and gasp. SHIT.

"Ken-I'm McCormick what are you doing here?" I asked. He got up and undusted himself and unwrinkled his shirt.

"Um, I can ask you the same. What ARE you doing her Michelle?" he asked. I turn around back to my mirror I sighed.

"Nothing." I answer not giving him much information. As I sat down on my chair playing with my blush brush I heard him chuckling I arched my pierced brow turning to him.

'What's so funny?'

"Oh, I get it. Mommy and daddy won't give their little girl anymore money." He chuckle then he looked at me cereally.

"That's stupid Michelle even for you. Just be lucky you have parents that give a damn!" he snapped.

"It's not like THAT!" I shouted getting up from my seat glaring daggers at him, we both evenly match glares.

"Sure its not. Mommy and daddy cut you off so you come here to get money. What a spoiled brat" he scoffs.

"IT'S NOT **FUCKING** LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

"Then HOW is it then?" he shouted. I glared at him and I don't have to tell him shit I walked over to the door pushing him out the way and walked out the back door of the club.

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN BACK TO YOUR MOM AND DAD!" He shouted. I was so PISSED, I stomped off but was stop when McCormick grabbed my arms turning me around. I looked down as I was crying.

"It's people like you who make this world shitty, because you are not grateful to have a amazing life as yours" he said.

"YOU KNOW SHIT ABOUT MCCORMICK SHIT!" I shouted as I cried harder my face heating up.

"Then tell me!" he shouted back.

"Fine you wanna fucking know?" I shouted.

"I just asked that 5 seconds ago" he snapped.

"FINE! I was MOLESTED by my father and his friends and ABUSED by my mother. You FUCKING happy Now THERE I FUCKING SAID IT I WAS MOLEST AND ABUSED!" I shouted as I broke down crying. He stood quite I fell to my knees I haven't told ANYBODY about that, not a soul. I covered my face with my hands as I cried. I soon felt something warm around my shoulder I saw it was McCormick parka, and I saw him kneel down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but why are you working here?" he asked. I choked on my tears I shook my head no.

"Michelle you need to tell me for I can help" McCormick said lowly as he patted my head gently I pressed closer to his chest, I went to open my mouth but I heard a gun shot. Next thing I knew it McCormick was shot it the heart; I was covered in McCormick blood.

"HOLY SHIT! MCCORMICK!" I cried as I held him in my arms. He was going cold and turning pale I started to cry more as I held him.

"McCormick!" I shouted. I looked around.

"Somebody help!" I shouted, but no one came. I grabbed all the strength I had left and pick up McCormick I ran to my house, why? I knew he wasn't going to make it so I took him home to write or say his last words. I laid him on my bed, his blood spilling all over my sheets and mattress. I was still wearing his parka I kneel down next to him as he was STILL slowly breathing.

"Hey?" I whispered he looked at me; I gave a small smile as he return it. I stroked his blond hair.

"Only last words?" I asked. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head no I pouted he looked back at me with a smile and he stopped breathing. Tears rolled down my chocolate skin cheeks as I cried. I closed his eyes and kissed his forehead, I cover up with a white sheet and walked out my room going to the living room I sat on the couch I curled up laid my head on the arm and closed my eyes.

…..

I slowly woke up, walked to my room where McCormick is I reached my room. I looked at the golden knob of my room as I slowly reached for it and gave it a turn. I open the door to see nothing? McCormick body wasn't there at ALL and there was no blood on my bed. I arched my brow as I walked in I was confused. I stood in front of my bed, I stuffed my hands in his orange parka, I felt something I pulled out the items and find a box of smokes and a lighter. I placed them back into his pocket and got dresses. Once I was finished putting on my clothes I put on McCormick parka back on, zippering it all the way and lacing the strings cover my face only my purple lifeless eyes to be seen.

….

I breathe in the cancer stick that I found in McCormick parka and blew it into the freezing air of Colorado. I didn't feel like doing anything or seeing anybody. I felt died I felt not myself AT all I breath in the cancer stick once more and blowing it out before throwing it on the snow cover floor stepping on it. I looked up at the snowing sky thinking about McCormick watching over me. I smiled it would be kind of cool of him watching me and being my personal angel, I felt tears slip out. In my many shitty years I NEVER seen no one die in my LIFE and especially in MY arms. I wipe the tears away not wanting to think about what happen.

"Hey, can I get my parka back?" I heard a voice. I whip my head around tears building up again and smile cross my feature.

"KENNY!" I shouted as I ran up and hugged him. I cried into his chest and hugged him I felt his arms wrapped around my frame chuckling.

"Why are you crying?" I heard him asked. Is he FUCKING me?

"Dude I thought you died, but your ALIVE! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" I cheered/asked as I hugged him tighter I saw his face expression go from happy to pure shock and confusion.

"You remember?" he whispered, I nodded in confusion. He held me tighter and hid his face in the crook of my neck swaying us back and forth I blushed feeling fuzzy inside.

"You don't know how much that means to me" I heard him whisper. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Kenny you gave me a scare" I sighed in relief my accent sounding thicker. I felt him pull back a smile on his face.

"You called me Kenny twice" his smile turn to a Cheshire smirk. I giggled and gave the same smirk.

"Yea, I guess I did. Oh and here you parka" I said I went to take it off, but he stopped me I looked confused he just smiled.

"No it looks good on you" I smiled and hugged him and he hugged my back the blush return.

"Looks like someone falling for Kenny McCormick?" I heard him say. I pushed him alone slightly laughing as he joined in.

"Yea, only in your dreams" I laughed out.

"I guess I'm dreaming because your falling for me" he said I rolled my eyes playfully boys have the BIGGEST ego ever. We just started at each other I turn my flirt game on; I walked up to him lacing our fingers.

"Maybe I am, maybe not." I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, I 'closed' my eyes, and I saw Kenny closing his I smirked. I quickly pecked his nose and pulled away. I saw him pouting as I just giggled at his lose. He pulled back into a hug I let a 'eep' free from my throat.

"Say my name" he purred. I smiled.

"Kenny" I purred out he bit his lower lip as his eyes stared right into mines.

"I love it when you say it" he lift me up off the snow twirling me around I laughed as I cried 'let me go' but in a laughing manner.

"MICHELLE!" I heard my name, Kenny most have to cause he stop. I was over his shoulders hanging upside down.

"Yea?" I called confused at my friend outburst.

"Kim missing!" she shouted.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

….

Ok ok that's it for now PLEASE comment and comment I got 2 funny comments from

flannelninja:

Bwahaha, Matthew is turning out to be quite the villain. A purple dog leash? Well, at least he's fabulous about it. XD

In other news, I want you to make sure the aliens don't take your virginity and vice versa. Alright? Good day to you.

AND

SweetSinister:  
Lurved it~ XD Orange Parka user, I like that ^.^ This story is f*cking awesome :DDD I cannot wait to read the next chapter! . Kim and Clyde.. Awesome. Beautiful. Yay. Thank you~! *cries hysterically*

Thxs again I LOVE these comments so comment and comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry I haven't post in a long time I just MOVED! The house is UBER sweet so in other news I got A LOT of reviews and they all relate to hating Bebe xD which I find EXTREMELY funny so here the next chp!(I'll do more character chat but u the fans will pick a topic and I will give u credit for the topic!)**

…**..**

"**WHAT? What you mean missing?" I asked Nickie.**

"**Just what it sounds like! Cartman said she never return home and he going crazy looking for her!" she cried, I looked at Kenny as he nodded.**

"**Lets go" I order we all ran inside the building looking for a group of friends to make a game plan.**

…

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Kyle asked. Cartman, Riot, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Stan, Sara, Melody was all here in a circle.

"When need to split into groups" I stated everyone nodded. I looked at Cartman he was glaring at the wooden table I felt bad. He shook his head ashamed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair; I frown as I saw a tear slide down his non-chubby cheek. Believe or not Cartman lost a lot of weight since he join football team but he still eats A LOT so we still call him fatass still. Back to the point I feel bad it must be hard to see your TWIN has gone missing. He slammed his fist against on the wooden table making it vibrate everyone looked up and frown as they saw it was Cartman and he is crying.

"DAMN IT! THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT! I should have kept a close eye on her" Cartman blamed himself. His super friend patted his back.

"Cartman you know that's not true" Kenny told him. Stan and Kyle nodded in agreement as they console their friend. I looked at Clyde he looked at the ground sadly I wonder what's he thinking?

"Ok, so who was the last to see her?" I asked in cereal manner. No one said nothing, yet again I looked at Clyde he looked guilty.

"Clyde?" I called he jumped slightly then looked at me.

"Do you know where she?" I asked he looked down and shook his head.

"Ok, have you seen her?" I asked he nodded.

"When?" he was quite, I walked slowly to him I open my mouth to say something back was interrupted.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Cartman shouted. Kenny and the other had to hold him down for he won't attack Clyde who looked scared. I walked back up to Clyde looking at him once again.

"Clyde, what happen?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"It's c-complicated" he slightly stutter out.

"Clyde it can't be as serious as this. But if you don't want to tell us what happen with the both of you its fine. Do you have a idea where she might be?" I asked. He nodded.

"Where?"

….

We all were running as if our dear life depended on it we race to Starks pond hoping to find Kim. I saw the familiar pond in the distant as we got closer with every step we took.

"Do you see anything?" I asked Sara who was next to me she shook her head no. I gritted my teeth I picked up the paste I soon past Kyle, Stan, Riot, Craig, Cartman and Tweek. I reach the pond seeing a brown hair in the white blanket snowhat cover South Park I reach the body of Kim T. Cartman.

"Kim?" I called as I kneeled down in the snow no responds. I shook her nothing, I turn her body to her face light blue, her lips purple and her ears red I panic.

"Is she alive?" Riot asked over my shoulder, Cartman was on the other side of her everyone else surrounded. I check her pulse on her neck I couldn't feel a thing on her icy body. When I didn't give a look of happiness or relief Cartman panic so I placed my ears on her chest to hear a heart beat. I heard it but it was beating VERY slow I sigh in relief happy to know we weren't too late.

"She alive but we have to get her to a hospital fast!" I order they nodded. Cartman removed his jacket and cover his sister tiny frame as he carried her in his arms running to the hospital with the group of friends on his tail.

….

We were all in Kim's hospital room Cartman held her hand a tear slipping here and there. We were all quite nothing we can really say to each other AT all. Doctors said she will be ok, but if we were any later then we did she would have died. Clyde left the room to cry and came back and stood in a corner. Riot was quite her head on Craig's shoulders as Craig held her hand. Nickie was sitting on Tweek's lap her head on his shoulder looking spaced out. Sara who was looking sad as well so Kyle came to her rescue and made some talk very small.(I mean what can you say?) Mel was on the verge of tears so Stan came to her rescue and told her it was going to be ok and he would hug her every time she looked as if was going to cry. I sat between Kenny's legs since there were no chairs left. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my head. We were all waiting for the waking of Kim refusing to leave even when the nurse, doctor, parents, security, kids, old people, cops and gang bangers told us to leave. We sat quietly waiting, and waiting.

My eye lids felt heavy it's been one day we haven't gone to sleep we were drinking coffee thanks to Tweek. Where does he just the coffee anyways? Back to waiting. We waited and waited soon a freaking miracle happen. Kim was waking UP! We surrounded her bed as she groan and slowly moved her head to one side of the pillow to the other. Soon here eyes flutter showing her caramel eyes no one has seen in 2 days. Tears build up in everyone as she took in her surroundings.

"Um, guys where am I?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"WHAO!" she cried as everyone gave her a group hug (minus Clyde) crying on how we missed her. She gave out a hoarse giggled we all pulled away expect for Cartman who was still hugging her crying. Kim eyes soften a smile made its way to her face and she wrapped her arms around her older brother neck.

"I'm s-s-sorry" he whispered. A tear slip from Kim's eyes shaking her head no.

"No I'm sorry" she whispered back. Cartman tighten his hug on his sister. I smiled and pulled out my phone taking a picture of this beautiful moment. Soon Cartman pulled away and they smile to each other. I walked up to Kim she smiled and me I returned it. I open my mouth and.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SCARED US HALF TO FUCKING **DEATH**! DO YOU WANT TO SIDE US TO AN EARLY GRAVE!EH! YOU STIPUD DUMMY IF I DON'T **LOVE** YOU SO MUCH I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled as the hot tears pour down my cheeks dripping from my chin. I open my eyes shaking slightly as the tears kept going not stopping anytime soon. My light chocolate cheeks red and wet my shoulders and below were shaking as my purple orbs stared at one of my best friends in the hospital bed who stare at me back. Tears ran down her cheeks I hugged her as I cried she return the hug I felt a tight knot in my dried throat.

"You're a stupid turd" I laughed as I stole Shelly word I heard her laugh to we pulled away.

"AHH!" we cried as the rest of the girls and guys jumped on us crying I laughed this was so much fun. But I open my eyes to see a sad Clyde. I nudge Sara, Riot, Mel and Nickie they looked at me and I pointed to Clyde. They nodded in understanding this is why I love my friends they are not stupid!

"Ok guys lets go!" Riot shouted she grabbed Craig hat and ran out the room laughing hysterically with Craig on her tali who chase her down. Nickie held Tweeks hands trying her best to lead the spazzing blonde out the room. Mel held onto Stan's arm explaining why they were leaving so soon. Sara jumped on Kyle's back pointing at the exit shouting.

"ONWARDS!" and he ran out the room as she laughed her head off. A nurse was leading Cartman out who was crying and sobbing happily.

"She aaalllliiivvee!" he would cry every second. The nurse smile nervously and patted his back nodding.

"Yes she is alive" she would respond.

"SHE ALIVVVVEEE!" Cartman cried louder. I gave a nervous smile I have weird friends. I was walking to the door but out of nowhere I felt some pick me up.

"EEP!" I squealed in surprise. I heard someone laughing and notice it was Kenny I blushed.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted as he began to run out the room with me over his shoulders.

"NO!" was the only answer and we were out the room.

~Kim pov~

I laughed to myself as Kenny lifted Michelle up and ran out the room with her on his shoulder. I was alone…with Clyde. I lay back in my bed turning my head the other way. I heard sigh.

"Can we talk?" he asked I glared at the white walls of Hell pass Hospital.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"You most be fucking stupid not to know why I'm mad!" I snapped at him. He looked taken back by my tone.

"Look I know you hate Bebe but I like her, a lot" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Yea, well new flash she like EVERYONE with money too ass hole" he sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" he mumbled.

"What there to understand? You dating a SLUT Clyde!" I shouted. At him he turns red in the face with rage.

"Don't call her a SLUT!" he shouted at me I flinched. In our many years of being friends he NEVER shouts at me. But right now I was to in rage to care.

"Well sorry for telling you the truth! Clyde your making a mistake" I whispered softly at the end.

"NO! The mistake I EVER made was making YOU MY BEST _**FRIEND!**_" he shouted. My heart stop my eyes widen and with that sentence in the air he left the room slamming the door. Tears pour down my eyes like they never cried before. I held my knees to my chest as I cried looking so lost. I never have been so lost for words, so empty, so…broken.

….

~Michelle pov~

I felt a disturb ends in my bones, like if someone I knew very close was broken? I didn't know but it bothers the shit out of me I couldn't shrug it off.

"Hey you ok?" I looked up at the blonde who brought me back to reality. I nodded.

"Yea".

~Melody pov~(YAY!)

"So Mel can I come over your house tonight? My parents act all weird when I bring a girl to my house" Stan asked me I nodded my head happily my parents are out so it will be ok.

"Awesome, guys I'm going to hang out with Mel tonight so ya tomorrow." I smiled he finally remembers ME!

"Aw how cute the ginger and they jock!" Cartman teased followed by kissing noises. My cheeks heated up with embarrassment.

"Shut your fat face you fatass!" Stan yelled. I looked up his face was red to I'm not sure from anger or embarrassment. I saw Michelle, Riot and Kyle kick Cartman.

"AY! You stupid ass holes!" he shouted as he rubbed his butt. I smiled at my friends and mouth a thank you. They nodded their hands. We all said our good-byes. Michelle quickly turns around a mouth 'good luck' with both her thumbs up. My face heated up again.

"Come on Mel" Stan called me out of my train of thought I blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"Ok"

….

"So wait YOU kicked a random man because he call a dog stupid?" Stan laughed on my carpet floor. I nodded while I giggled myself at the memory. Me and Stan were in my room sitting on the carpet cover floor talking about our past.

"I really LOVE animals!" I protested he nodded.

"I probably would have done the same thing" he chuckle.

"Ok um funniest moments with your friends" I told him he nodded he sigh with a smile.

"There so many but I'm not sure if I should tell you. You'll might laugh." He said. I shook my head no.

"I swear I won't cross my heart" I said as I did a cross over my heart.

"Naw it's a friend thing you know" he said with a smile. My smile drops a _friend _thing.

"Oh a friend thing" I repeated not knowing I did.

"Oh crap Mel I'm- I raised my hand to stop him mid-sentences with a fake smile.

"Its ok Stan I know we just met I understand." Stan grabbed my hand I felt my face heat up as he did he looked at me cereally. Its weird how can Michelle say that? Well she is weird so yea.

"No, Melody I am sorry you ARE my friend I just ah don't be mad at me" he begged I was shock why would I be mad.

"Why would i?" I asked. He looked confused at my words.

"Well when I say stuff like that to Wendy she gets all mad and stuff" I rolled my eyes while shaking my head.

"Well I'm not Wendy so all is forgiven" I smiled he smiled back.

"Well the funnies moment was when I was nine me and my friends were playing super hero and my name was…tool shed" he mumble the last part.

"AWW! That is so CUTE!" I awed at his hero name I got to remember that.

"Yea look" he pulled out his wallet and shows me it was him with a tool belt with tools and those giant goggles. Aw.

"Who that?" I asked pointing the kite.

"Oh that's Kyle, this is Token, Kenny, Bradley, Timmy, Cartman, and Clyde" he pointed each of them out.

"But the weird thing is Bradley actually had powers" I laughed.

"No I'm being serious" I stop and looked side to side.

"Oh sorry, but that is too cute" I told him I saw a blush form on his cheek.

"Well I guess the weird thing is I NEVER told Wendy and I don't think she would like that" I smiled at him with a shrug.

"Ok awkward moments?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking then snapped his fingers.

"When I was eight years old mines Kyle's and Cartman parents came out of nowhere and gave us a somewhat of sex lesson" he answer. I was in shock what eight what the fuck I was lost for words.

"Wow" was the only thing I could say.

"That's the same thing I said" he laughed.

"So they just came out of nowhere?" I asked.

"Yea we were returning the movie lords of the rings and then they drove to us and said all these crazy shit and I was like wow" he explained trying not to laugh, I was just…wow.

"Ok, ok so name one time when you were super pissed and frustrated." I told him he pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed with a sigh.

"That's a hard one, but when me, Kyle and Cartman went to New York and I met John Edward that guy is the biggest DOUCHE in the world. And he was nominee for the biggest douche in the world to and he won!" Stan exclaimed I laughed.

"Ok this sound interesting tells me more!" I order he nodded.

"Ok it all started when Kenny soul was in Cartman body and Cartman was dying because of Kenny soul. So we flew to New York to ask John Edwards to 'talk' to Kenny soul!" I nodded for him to go on.

"So we found out that this dude was a total douche and left. But Kyle believes him when he said that when John talks to his died Grandma. So he attended an all Jew school because that where is grandma wanted him to attend to. So I talk to the douche and he like you being a douche. So I try to prove to everyone he was a fake. But everyone was so retarded they thought I that am Psychic and I can speak to the dead and gave me my own t.v show. And I literally tell these people it's a trick, but they still believe it was real!" he said getting frustrated.

"That douche" I said in a sarcastic manner, Stan smile the smile that can light up this whole town.

"Melody I never would have thought you would such words" Stan fake gasp and looked 'shock'. I smiled and play along to this…um game?

"Well I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm shy and can't use words like douche" I fake being mad. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"You know if I would have done that to Wendy she'll probably break up with me!" Stan pointed out the obvious. I rolled my eyes playfully as I playfully push his shoulder.

"That's just because she doesn't get your humor like I do" I told him smiling he nodded.

"That's for sure. So can you read my mind?" I asked. He smile and sat up he held my hand again and I blush at the touch again.

"Ok it's a guy" he said I nodded with a smile.

"You see him everyday" he said again I nodded.

"So he a school member" he told again.

"Yep, he one of my friends he's really great!" I cheered he nodded.

"So he a pretty cool guy but he can be a douche at times" I nodded.

"Yea he can be but he's very sweet, funny and protective." I added.

"And you really like this boy" I nodded, but looked at my hands still in his.

"Yea, but he has a girlfriend"

"And you're afraid to mess up the friendship you have with him" he added I nodded.

"Well if he doesn't realize his feels for you then he's not worth" he smiled at me. His thumb traces the top of my hand I smiled at him.

"Oh, but he is" he stood silent I took this to my advantage and lean forward slowly. I saw Stan lean forward to this in courage me more our lips were only and inch away.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though its a struggle love is all we got  
Ao we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top_

We pulled away quickly Stan answer his phone I heard a high pitch voice that was whining through the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes knowing it was Wendy.

"Ok, I'm sorry, fine I'm at a friend's house. Ok, fine I love you too, bye" he hanged up the phone I put on a fake smile.

"Anyways my other hobbies I like to do are writing" I said changing the subject.

"Mel-

"I've written a few poems one of my favorite was when I was with this guy and he was obsessed with me and I told him it was over but he was in denial." I said quickly adding a fake nervous giggle. I handed him the poem.

"Prison of love" he read I nodded.

**Please don't steal my poem I work hard I these and I NEVER post ONE poem online BUT I'll make a exception**

_Prison of love_

_Set me free let me be_

_Unlock the cage that locks me in_

_Chain to a wall, chain by your heart_

_Prison of love_

_Nothing seems to be real_

_Nothing below or above_

_Lock in your arms, in a fake embrace_

_Let me go my way, I can't not stay_

_Drive me far away from here_

_I'm trap by your love_

_Burn by your fire_

_Bar wires entwine my heart_

_It's tearing me apart _

_Prison of love_

_Set me free, let me go_

_So I can go my way_

_I wanna be free _

_Wanna see the real world_

_The blue sky, the warm sun_

_I wanna run far from here_

_My tears burn down my swallow cheeks_

_My cries slipping from my wind pipe _

_Prison of love _

_Burn by your fire_

_Breaking the real me_

_I'm seal in_

_Break me free_

_Break me free_

_Set me free, let me be_

_Destroying the cage, destroying your embrace_

_The day I'm free I'm going my way_

_Prison of love_

_Bruised by your 'hugs' _

_Prison of love_

~Stan pov~

I read the poem Mel (coughauthorcough) wrote I was amazed it was really good.

"Um, I have more there I'll be right back" she said. She got up from the floor I looked through her other poems they were really good. But one caught my eyes it was called 'Amor' I read it was really good. Maybe I could write something like this for Wendy, but I suck at poems. I looked at the piece of well written paper in my hands wondering on what to do.

"What's one poem?" I asked myself. I fold the paper into a small square and slipped it into my back pocket. Mel came back I smiled up at her she brought hot chocolate with crackers, she handed me a cup.

"Thanks" I smiled, but inside I felt terrible for what I just did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Michelle: ok the topic is "Is Santa really?" this topic was requested by **_tweeks girlfriend___**and to answer your question NO!**

**Nickie: come on mimi how do you know?**

**Riot: it's obvious a fat man coming down your small ass chimney is IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Mel: Riot right never in my life have I seen and Fat dude go down a chimney. I seen one get stuck in a car door frame xD. **

**Michelle: See Riot and Mel are uber smart. Beside if he was real not everyone is going to have a chimney so what happens to the people who don't have a chimney?**

**Nickie: I don't know.**

**Riot: yea mimi has appoint he can't come to people front door cause breaking and entering. Just because he Santa doesn't mean he can come and go 'oh I'm sanat I'm walk in a leave gift eat cookies lalalal there bye Merry X-Mas' that's seems weird.**

**Mel: I think even thought he coming down the chimney is breaking and entering .**

**Michelle: So Sanat if you're reading this…get a new hobbie like cerelally. What your doing is creepy the crap out of teens everywhere.**

**Nickie: When I was younger it seem so not creepy but when your older it does like a old fat dude coming down your chimney into your house eat your cookies and leave gifts…? WTF?**

**Riot: Nickie right it seems disturbing Dx **

**Michelle: because IT is disturbing!**

**Mel: well enough of that lets get back to the story.**

**Michelle: RIGHT! And begin.**

~Michelle Pov~

I was walking with my group of friends Mel left with Stan a while ago hope they hit off! Later Nickie left to raisins she works as a waitress. Tweek followed her begging her not to go but Nickie kept walking. I sighed I wish she would quit she better than that but what do I know I'm a striper? I felt a hand on my shoulders I looked up to see Kenny smiling face with a hit of worry. I return the smile and mouth 'I'm ok' he nodded. I turn up to him I poked his bully he gave a cute chuckle his brown cover gloves place on the spot where I poked him. But was replaced with a sly grin as the rest of our friends were out of hearing range.

"So can I watch you at work?" he asked. I went red in the face from in embarrassment but smirked.

"You going to pay?" he pouted I gave a small smile.

"Fine, but just this once" he smiled brightly I rolled my eyes. Today we were going to do a mini talent show thing were I have to sing and well I don't want to explain. He hooked up our arms together.

"Hey see you guys later I'm taking Michelle to- I jumped on Kenny and cover his mouth with a nervous smile at my confused friends.

"Nothing, ignore the poor idiot bye!" I shouted as I grabbed onto his hood and dragged him out of sight of our friends. Once we around the corner I let out a big sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" Kenny asked I scolded him.

"No one knows I have a job. None the less a STRIPER!" I shouted in his ear. He held his left ear in pain as his express show the pain as well.

"Fine fine" he said I grabbed his hand and ran to work.

~At Boob Plaza~

~Michelle pov~

I was getting dress for the show I wore a one piece leather suite, a mini leather jacket, fish nets stockings, thigh high heel leather boots, finger less arms gloves, a police hat and to top it of a whip. I put on my make up glitter on my eye lids that shine on my brown sugar skin. Black eyeliner making a thick slick cat eye. And deep brightly red lipstick I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Who have I become?" I question. I continue to stare but my train of thought was crashed by a knock on the door.

"Vinx lets go" I looked at the purple wooden door of my dress room and heaved a sigh. I walked out my room seeing my back up dancers and singers were all colors of the rainbow but me I was the leader, the ring master. I sat down on a black and purple evil ruler thrown.

"Ok Vinx you know what to do" Paul said I gave him a poker face with a slight nodded. I titled my police hat down to cover my face my whip in my leg, legs crossed.

"Let's get this over with" I bluntly said.

"Ladies and gentlemen you chat her name, you seen her moves and ask for more so give it up for VINX!" the announcer called my stage name. The stage curtains went up showing the crowed and all the color lights aimed at the skinny silver all too familiar pole. I scowled it. Soon the music began the back up dancer danced up to the stage doing their routine. The crowed cheered. Soon it was my time my royal dark princess chair was lifted by 4 buff male stripers with tight shorts carrying me to the center of the stage.

Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?

**I started singing and doing my dance with my back up dancers behind me. They looked as if they were drooling over me.**

Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around

I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!

**I grabbed my co-work with my whip around her neck. Her lips separated slightly looking me in the eyes. She bend her knees go on her knees her hands dragging down my body as she went down slowly. **

[Chorus:]

**I was in the middle of all my back up dancers as they circle me drooling over me as I dance around the pole. They all linked arms got on their knees and whipped their head side to side as I dance on the pole. **  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

[Verse 2]

**I got off the pole and walked down the stage seeing Kenny in the crowed smiling I smiled back I walked up to him. His table was front row so I stepped on his table. I was squat down my legs open his eyes full of lust. **  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it

**I grabbed the back of his head pulling him to my face our foreheads touched as he looked lust blind. I roughly pushed him away he looked amused I sat on his lap my whip around his neck. I placed my lips at his ear hole singing once there was a pause I licked his ear lube and moaned escaped his angel immortal lips. I pulled away as I kept singing. I slightly bounced on his lap to the beat of the music he threw his head back as he moaned. I smirked I got off him he pouted. I smirked and walked back on the satge.**  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!

[Chorus]

[Chants]

[Chorus]

**I got back on the stage got on the pole climbing slightly up till I was in the middle as sang 'Oh' I humped the pole giving the crowed the pleasure they wanted. I threw off my hat randomly as I kept humping the pole whipping my hair wildly sliding slowly down.**

Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

**The music was over I posed with my back up dancers. I was in the middle all of their hands on every part of my body as my hair stick to my lips. **

**~Kenny pov~**

Michelle just finished dry humping me. Damn that girl gave me a boner! I watched as she threw her police hat it fell onto my lap. I smiled and placed it over my blonde head. I watch her humped the silver glossy pole whipping her hair in every direction. My sky blue eyes traveled her body her perfect ass, breast, legs making a chill go down my spine. Soon the show was over and the red curtains fell. I got up clapping with the rest of the crowed. Once the claps down me got up and went backstage since I had a backstage pass thanks to Michelle. I waved and smiled at the back up dancers they giggle when I winked at them. I walked in Michelle dressing room I gave a small knock on the purple wooden door and open it. I smiled when I saw Michelle back in her normal clothes. She turns to me with a bright smile I felt my face heat up. She is the first girl to do that to me.

~Michelle Pov~

I saw Kenny at the door I gave a smile I saw his cheeks go slightly red it made me giggle.

"Hey?" I called.

"Yea?" he asked with a smile.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" I asked him with a smile. I saw his face go from confusion to a pervert sly smirk I rolled my purple orbs.

"Don't you think we are moving to fast?" he purred he wrapped his arms around my tiny frame, holding my hips. I pushed him slightly and giggled.

"Not like that you turd!" I laughed as I pushed away he frown.

"Then why do you ask me to stay?" he pouted I rolled my eyes.

"It's rude to ask your staying" I growled with a glare he put his hands up in defenses.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked I shook my head my raven locks moving along side. I crossed my arms he just smiled.

"Fine by me" he smirked I rolled my eyes. We linked arms and led him out the club and walked to my home.

"Let's go!" I cried.

~Kim pov~

I was walking down the street to Raisins I work there Tweek on my tail begging me not to go. I turn around to face him and smiled,

"Tweek I'm going to work and if you want to you can come along" I smiled he looked much better when I asked him to tag along but he still pout. I grabbed his hands and interlace fingers dragging my twitchy boyfriend of 2 years down the path to Raisins.

~At raisins~

I change quickly into my booty orange shorts and belly shirt that read 'Raisins'. I check myself in the mirror before I left the changing room. I walked to the table my beloved Tweeker was at I skip over to him.

"Hey babe can we get some services here?" asked a boy with raven hair and brown eyes. I winked at him.

"Sure sweety be there in a minute!" I cheered at like a school girl he nodded he blow a kiss at me with a wink, I 'giggled'. When I turn around I rolled my eyes as I walked to Tweek. I got to the table smiled and planted a kiss on his coffee coated lips. We pulled away and sat next to him.

"See it's not so bad here" I told holding his hands. He twitched slightly and shook his head.

"No, g-guys are s-staring at y-you and it's too much PRESSURE!" he yelled making heads turn to us I shrugged them off. And put all my attention on my twitchy boyfriend.

"W-why don't you work at m-y c-coffee shop?" I decide to take Michelle advice.

'_Try to reason with him Nickie' _I told myself.

"Ok if I quit raisins you have to quit drinking coffee" I told him. He looked surprise his mouth was gaped open but then he twitched.

"Um, I-I s-sorry Nickie b-but I c-can't I love it a-and I n-need i-it. Do you u-understand?" Tweek stutter out. I bit my lower lip as I looked at the dirty Raisins table.

"So you won't stop drinking coffee for me! I thought you LOVE me!" I hissed at him glaring at Tweek. He looked taken back.

"But Nickie-

"But nothing Tweek you want me to quit my job and work with you! And I'm willing too but you are not willing to quit drinking coffee! Why do you love coffee more then me?" I shouted making more heads turn. I got up my cheeks were red with anger as I glared at Tweek.

"Do you want coffee cancer?" I shouted fake cancer once more. He shook his head no I sat down calming myself down pulling at my locks. I sighed as I placed my pale elbows on the table my hair spilling around my head.

"So will you quit?" I asked in a begging whisper. He shook his no. I cover my face with my hands.

"Tweek you have to choose I CAN'T stand see drinking coffee and getting all twitchy. So you have to pick right here right now. Is it me or coffee?" I asked. I was hoping he would shout you! And abandon his coffee on the table and kiss me, but that was far from happening. He was shaking looking at me then at the little white coffee mug then at me the mug me the mug me the mug. I sighed I got up from my seat holding the tears. If he would have picked me I wouldn't mind if he drinks SOME coffee, but he's breaking his head!

"Tweek I-I- I stop my voice was cracking I swallowed the knot in my throat.

"I-I think i-it's best w-we don't s-stay together" I choked out as a tear slipped out my eyes.

"Nickie- Before he could say anything else I ran out of Raisins covering my ears with my hand prisons. I ran and ran till I got to my home and ran inside my house slamming my bedroom door behind me. I ran to my bed for confront but to no avail AT all.

~Michelle pov~

I was in my room with Kenny on my bed don't get negative minded we were fully clothed watching t.v.

"So why did you invited me here?" Kenny asked breaking the silent. I looked at him and gave a smile.

"Ok, um you are the first to know about my job." I told as I turn back to the t.v.

"So, may I ask why you are working as a striper?" he asked kind of awkwardly. I sigh might as well. I turn off the t.v and sat up folding my legs.

"Ok, it started when I was 15 years old I had an older brother name Marlon. He came home from college to visit and we were driving around Philly I used to live there. Well we were being silly laughing and singing t-to songs" I paused as I thought about my white Asian Hispanic looking brother I held my bear. It was a pink care bear with stitches I had it since I was 13 he gave it to me as a gift. I closed my eyes not letting the tears fall.

"A-and he wasn't paying a-attention to the r-road a-and got i-in an accident. He flew o-out the w-window and d-died." Tears began to slip out my eyes. I felt a hand on my cheek it was Kenny pale hands I smiled as he wipe the tears. I clear my throat.

"My parents mainly my mother blamed me for the lost of her older son. So ever since then she was abusing me." I looked at Kenny face he looked shocked.

"And my dad he was d-drunken w-with his f-friends and t-there was s-so many o-o-of them a-and I was w-weak!" I cried as the tears flow out my eyes like a non-stopping pipe leak. I felt strong around me as I cried into the crook of Kenny shoulder I grip his white tee he wore under his parka.

"Its ok you don't have to finish" he cooed him my ear rubbing/patting my back. I hiccup and choked on my own tears. Next thing I knew it I was out like a light.

~Next morning~

~Michelle pov~

I felt heat on my face and light trying to break through my eye lids. My eyes flutter open seeing sun light. I slowly got up to see a sleeping Kenny holding me by my waist and my back was pressure against his back. I smiled I undid his hand and slipped out but not before I placed a kiss on his perfect forehead. I walked to the bathroom brushed my teeth and jumped in the shower.

I got out the steam room I called bathroom back to my room to see my bed empty I looked confused. I made sure the towel that had around my body was extra tight as I looked for Kenny.

"EEP!" I squeal again as I was threw over someone shoulder.

"KENNY!" I shouted as I try to get off his shoulder blushing. I try to cover my ass from his pervert eyes to see. He only chuckle. Soon I was placed down and he ran to the bathroom before I could hurt him. Lucky bitch.

I walked down stairs to make breakfast when I was done getting dressed. But first T.V! I switched the t.v on and it was giving risky business. I smiled and ran up to my room grabs a button up shirt white boxer and white socks with black shades. I quickly change into them and ran down stairs just in time to my fave scene. I stood in my spot as I music played and once it did I slide across the floor and started dancing. I loved doing this it was so much fun, weird, calming-

"What are you doing?" not expecting to hear someone else voice I tripped over my own foot.

"OW!" I cried I looked up to see Kenny smirking I flipped him off and got off the wooden floor. I glared at the blonde.

"If you do this everyday then I wouldn't mind staying no living here" he comments I glared harder, but then notice his clothes he was wearing the same thing I was. I smiled and he did the same. He grabbed my hands and stared dancing like the fools we are trying to keep out balance on the slippery floor. Laughter was the only thing heard.

~Nickie pov~

I was at school I was walking around I was so mad and sad I don't want nobody messing or talking to me cause I will snap at them. But then I saw Michelle I glared it her fault all her fault she gave me that shitty advice. (you know how ppl twist ppl words to make it seem they were right? Understand no ok leave kidding…maybe) I walked past her not wanting to talk to her AT all.

"Um, Nickie you ok?" she asked noticing my glare. I kept walking but she placed a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around fully glaring 1o times harder.

"No! Do you know why? Well I'll tell you. You gave me a shitty advice used it now me and Tweek are over because of you!" I shouted at her. She looked taken back but she quickly glared.

"How is it my fault I told you to give him **time**!" she shouted back clearly pissed but I was unfazed by this.

"Whatever don't talk to me, don't come near I'm done with you. I can't believe I listen to someone so fucking dumb like you!" I shouted in her face. I slapped her across the face. Michelle did not move at all she just stood there her fist clutched and unclenched. She stood straight fixing herself and turns around not saying a word. I glared at her retreating figure. I cursed under my breath as I turn to go to class.

**So I haven't post with the move and being sick its not easy ok make sure u pick a chat topic for all the character but not about the story!. COMMENT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok ok ok this chp was inspired by **_La petite tomate _**giving me the idea for this chp. And if you want you can send in your idea if your oc in this story or not doesn't matter so enjoy the story!**

…

~Michelle pov~

I was walking to school with Kenny we were chatting along the way.

"So you die all the time right? So what was the weirdest thing that happen to you?" I asked my question hoping he'll understand what I'm asking. He looked up at the grayish sky thinking about what to say. Soon then he snapped his finger covered gloves.

"When I was a roast" I arched my pierced brow. I bite my lip down trying not to smile to hard and laughing.

"Ok um you're…um you were a roast?" I asked trying not to laugh. But I fail miserably he caught this and pouted slightly. I patted his head with a toothy smile. He grabbed my hand and interlaces our fingers. I felt my face heat up at the touch I knew I was slightly dark skinned but I knew he could see the red on my cheeks. A mischief smirked grew on his perfect angel immortal face.

"Is that a blush I see?" he asked bring his face closer to mines I pulled back and whip my head around. I puffed out my cheeks.

"No, I'm just cold!" I protested. I heard him give a cute chuckle as he pulled away.

"Sure, sure" he placed his hands in his pockets. I pushed him slightly as he chuckled.

We soon made it to school I saw all my friends Mel, Stan, Riot, Craig, Clyde, Kim, Tweek, Kyle, Sara and Cartman.

"Well you're just jealous because I will never cry for you butt holes!" I heard Cartman shout his face red in a face from anger. I giggled they are probably talking about the time he was crying when Kim was in the hospital.

"Hey guys!" I called they all turn to me.

"Hey Michelle!" Kim and Clyde unison they looked at each other and whip their heads around. As they were avoiding each other stare. Kim dropped her head lower her brown bangs covering her eyes.

"I-I got t-to go" Kim said quickly and left. I watched as she partially ran down the hall curios at why she left in such a rush.

"Yea, me too" Clyde said. He shaved his hands in his brown jeans and stalking off the other way of the hall in the school of South Park high. Odd.

"Ok. Hey so where Nickie?" I asked trying to break the awkward silent still confused at what just happen. I looked at Tweek. I saw him twitched his eyes widen and he began to shake violently next thing I knew it he was crying?

"Um what happen?" I asked I started to panic so did the rest of my friends. I ran to Tweek side and patted his back. He was sobbing into his knees on the floor against some lockers.

"Tweek what's wrong?" I asked. He sobbed and chocked on his tears.

"N-Nicke b-bb-broke up w-w-w-wwith ME!" he cried harder. My eyes widen but soon soften I pulled him into a hug. I felt so bad what happen? They been happy for 2 years and I'm so confused!

"Why did she break up with you?" I whispered. He shook slightly he lifted up his head. His brown coffee eyes were slipping tears and his nose was dripping. He wiped his nose and eyes with his wrist scoffing and coughing.

"S-she want me t-t-to quit d-d-rinking c-c-c-ccoffee. And s-she asked me to pick h-h-her o-or c-coffee! A-and s-s-hhe GAH d-didn't give m-mm-e t-ime to t-t-hink about hh-hher question!" he cried out. I sighed as I shook my head. I told her to give him TIME. I patted his blond spiky head and got up.

"I will be back" I got up and grabbed my side bag. I walked down the hall searching for Nickie. My piercing violet eyes scan the halls looking left to right and ahead. I soon found my friend walking steaming mad she was glaring at me. I was taken back by this cause she NEVER glared at me before.

"Um, Nickie you ok?" I asked noticing her glare. She turns around her hair whipping in the air. She kept walking but I placed a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around fully glaring 10 times harder at me. I removed my hand from her shoulder.

"No! Do you know why? Well I'll tell you. You gave me a shitty advice used it now me and Tweek are over because of you!" she shouted at me. I was taken back but I quickly glared back. She maybe one of my best friends but she can't blame me for her actions.

"How is it my fault I told you to give him **time**!" I shouted back clearly pissed but she seen unfazed by this.

"Whatever don't talk to me, don't come near I'm done with you! I can't believe I listen to someone so fucking dumb like you!" she shouted in my face. I clenched and unclenched my fist trying not to punch her. I have to remember she my friend, and she in pain. Next thing I knew it I felt a pain shot through my right cheek. My head was force to the left. My raven layer hair cover my eyes I didn't move I held in my anger I count to 10 in my head I took deeps breathes. Once I calmed down slightly I fixed myself and turn away not saying a word.

~Kenny pov~

I was waiting for Michelle against her locker.

"Attention students there will be an assembly right now" Principle Victoria announced. I sighed I ran my brown cover glove through my messy hair. I looked to my left and saw Michelle walking towards me her bangs is covering her eyes so I couldn't read her expression. I pushed myself off the metal locker to walk to her.

"Hey you ok?" I asked she walked past me. I was surprised and out of instanced I turn around and grabbed her hand. She whipped around a snatch her hand away. Before I can ask what happen she stalked off. She walked faster and I did the same. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted I just held her down. She was jerking her body in every direction. People were looking at us I shrugged them off. Right now I was trying to calm down Michelle jerking body.

"Calm down" I whispered into her ear she growled. She tries to break free.

"Its ok I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered once more in her ear. Hoping it would work soon her jerking movement's stops. She stood for a moment then her knees bucked in and her body went limp leaning to the ground. I gently placed her on the ground guessing where she wants to be and she began to cry. I turn her body around her face bury on the side of my neck as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you ok?" I asked sadly to her. She looked up I saw a red spot on her left cheek I gasp. I placed my glove cover hand on her left cheek she hissed in pain, but then got use to it. Her left cheek lean against my palm as my thumb stroked her mark. Her violet pierced eyes looked spaced out as my sky blue looked worried at her.

"It's ok" I cooed out. Her violet eyes snapped up to look at my sky blue orbs. I gave a soft reassuring smile.

"I promise."

…

~Stan pov~

I was with Mel in the assembly were Principle Victoria told us to go. I sat down next to Mel on the shitty bleachers in the shitty gym. As the gym got quite I watched Mr. Mackey go on shitty 'stage'. His head really large!

"Ok student there a lot of bad things happening m'kay. And one of those bad things is stealing m'kay" when he said _stealing _my body froze in place. I felt my heart speed up.

"You see stealing bad m'kay. It's not nice and it's very wrong. You can lose your friend trust by stealing from them m'kay. So don't ever do it its bad. M'kay." I looked at Mel from the corner of my eyes. She was smiling as always. Then she looked at me with a bright smile. I was confused on why she was smiling at me I arched my raven brow.

"What?" I asked wondering why she smiling. She shrugged her orange hair moving slightly during the process.

"I don't need to listen to this. I know my friends won't steal from me. And if anything I trust you the most!" she chirped happily. When she that I felt TERRIBLE I gave her a very weak smile.

"Yea" I said awkwardly as I looked down. She gave me a worried looked I looked up and smiled and playful nudge in her rib cage. She giggled and nudges me back I chuckle. We stop to listen to the rest of the announcements. When she looked away my smile drop to a frown I feel like total douche bag I heaved a heavy sigh.

….

Soon we were set free from the shitty gym and out of school. I walked Mel to her locker she open the long but not so wide locker and stuff her books. She grabbed a black binder and open it she was flipping through pages to pages her face showed confusion.

"What the?" she said out loud. I was getting curious on what she was looking for in the binder.

"Um, what are you looking for?" I asked. She continues to flip through the binder her face becoming serious.

"I'm missing a poem" she answers still looking in the binder. After a couple of minutes of searching she looked up at me with a sad expression. I choked on my own words when she looked at me like that I shook slightly. She looked back at the binder confusion written all over her face.

"That's odd I never took it out." She said to herself after a while she snapped it shut and heaved a sigh and shove it in her locker.

"All well" she said as she closed it. She looked at the close locker for a couple more seconds then from the corner of her eye she looked at me and smiled. She turns on her heel towards me fully.

"I'll find it sooner or later. Bye Stan" She cheered. She gave me a hug and walks past me walking her hips swaying gently side to side. I stare at her walking figure with a distant look on my face. Her orange hair swaying as she walked down the hall to god knows where. I stuff my hands in my brown pockets to my jacket as I study her figure my deep blue jean eyes watched her. She to perfect her smiles, laughs, eyes. My eyes soften as I list the amazing things about her in my mind and smile grew in place of my feature. My train of thoughts crashed to an imaginary wall when someone arms snaked around my waist. I heard a girly giggle.

"The poem you wrote for me is beautiful, _Amor"_ Wendy purred into my left pale ear. I rolled my skinny dark blue jean eyes. She turns to me and plants a kiss on my pale lips. Once it connects my thoughts of Melody washed away and the thought of my love enter I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. I heard her giggled into the kiss and I smiled. Not noticing a person around the corner of the white walls is watching us.

~Melody Pov~

I walked away from Stan heading home I have a smile playing across my lips. I hummed to myself happy. But I stopped in my tracks I snapped my pale fingers.

"My reading book" I thought to myself walking back to my locker. I resume humming the tune I once was humming all the way back to my locker thinking about Stan. Once I reached the corner I gasp and hid back behind the white walls. It was Stan and Wendy making out in front of _my_ locker. I frowned at the sight my chest tighten up I slowly pulled away and leaned against the white walls of South Park high. My eye sight was getting blurry as some tears escaped my eyes. I looked up at the white ceiling I closed my eyes tightly happening my tear will disappear. 'Why are you crying Melody he doesn't like you like that'. I thought to myself I shook my head as more tears poured down. I quickly wiped them away I slowly peek to the side I saw Stan and Wendy walking finger interlace with one another. I turn around slowly and quietly walked down the quite halls of South Park high.

~Michelle pov~

I was at home on my bed with Kenny before you jump to conclusions he was nursing my bruise on my left cheek. The same bruise form by my so called best friend. I hissed in pain when he put the cream on my face I moved my face slightly away. I heard Kenny hum in annoyance.

"Stop moving" he orders as he proceeded to nurse my face. I held in the pain as he rubbed it as gentle as he can.

"It hurts" I moaned in pain. I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Thank you for laughing at my misery and pain you're a true friend" I said with sarcasms dropping from every word I said as I scowled him. He gave his angel innocent smile I sighed. I kept hissing in pain every time he touched my bruise.

"Ok andddd done" he cheered as he finished putting on my band-aid on my cheek I place my finger on the band-aid that stick to my face and heaved a sigh. I open my eyes slightly with an annoyed look on my face.

"Damn that bitch slaps hard" I grumble to myself Kenny burst out laughing with his legs crossed and hands on his patella. I glared at him and flicked his forehead.

"OOOWW!" he cried in pain and slaps his palm on the place where I flicked. I turn my head and puff out my cheeks childlike.

"That's what you get" I said as I glared at him arms crossed. I saw Kenny lean in and then he pinches my arm.

"OOWW!" I cried I flicked his forehead harder.

"OOWW!" he cried and pinches my leg. I tackle him on the bed struggling to pin his arms down but then he flipped me over and struggles to pin my arms down.

"You're not going to win" I smirked while clenching my teeth trying to over power the immortal teen. He just smiled and tries to over power me but I kept my ground and put more power into it. Then I saw Kenny leaning in and a blush cross the bridge of my nose as he kissed my cheek. My arms fell to the bed lifeless he brought his sky blue eyes to meet my violet ones I blushed more. He just stares at me with this serious expression then a sly smile came into play.

"Who's not going to win this?" he asked. Soon I smiled and gather my strength and flipped him over pinning his arms above his head. I saw a shock expression on his face as a smirked grew on mines.

"You"

~Riot pov~

I was walking with Craig to my houses it was pretty late the sun was up but not by much. I and Craig just came from the arcade playing tons of video games and he pretty piss that I beat him in every game and called me a cheater. Seriously how do you cheat on an IQ game? Beat's me.

"You only won because those answer are easy" he grumbles as he shoved his hands in his skinny jean pockets I rolled my eyes.

"If they were so easy why didn't you buzz in to answer?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all those people" he lied through his teeth. I decide to play along.

"OMG Craig Tucker has dare I say it has…FEELINGS?" I 'gasp' in amazement I saw him shaking his head I just giggled. Soon the sun was gone and it was dark we turn the corner. I got a little scare the neighborhood didn't look so safe I side closer to Craig and hid my chest from being seen. Craig notice my sudden change of mood he grabbed my hand. A blush quickly formed on my face at the touch but it felt so natural.

'CLANK!'

My head snapped to the left and down a dark ally way I was scared I squeezed Craig's hand. He gently tugged on it pulling me forward to get home faster. But then a tall man with baggy pants a wife beater and various tattoos pop out in front of Craig. Craig squeezed my hand tighter and glared at the older man before him.

"Well, well boys look what we got here a happy couple" the older man spoke with a dangerous looking smirk. Soon a couple more guys came in I was terrified but didn't show it so I glared at them.

"What's with the stare red head you to sexy for that" a white guy said. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Riot" Craig mumbles I nodded my head. When Craig took one step one of the guys step in front of us.

"Hey whao where do you two think you're going?" ask a black guy with braids in his hair and a scar across his face.

"I don't think I KNOW I'm going home" Craig answer no fear in his voice at all. I was surprised. The guy chuckle and quickly try to sneak attack Craig. But Craig grabbed his fist and gripped it. The guys face showed pain while Craig showed annoyed. Craig knees the guy in the stomach effortlessly and he fell to the hard cold ground of the sidewalk. Soon all the guys went to attack Craig, but I can't let him have ALL the fun. So I punch one guy in the guy and kneed his nose in.

"AAAHHH! FUCK MY NOSE!" he shouted on the pavement. From the corner of my eye I saw a Hispanic trying to sneak up on me I run house kicked him. My left heel connect to his right cheek I smile as he fell to the ground in pain. I saw Craig fighting the black guy one on one, but another guy from the ally he had a knife. He was going to stab him from the back. So I did the first thing that popped in my head. I jump in front of him and…

"AAAHHHHH!" I shouted as the knife pierced my skin. My knees gave in as I held my wound that was bleeding feverishly and that still held the knife in it. I was on the ground on all floors as my vision goes blurry. Then I saw a person in front of me, I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart in my ear and then everything went black.

SORRY I took so long comment please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok first off I want to say sorry! I'm sorry for posting so late but this makes it up **** comment please!**

…**.**

~Michelle pov~

I woke up and found myself in Kenny's house. I and I found his arms around my waist which only cost me to smile with a hint of blush on my cheeks. I slowly unwrapped his arms around my waist and quietly got off the bed. I stretched up as far as I could go and heaved a happy sigh. I throw off my shirt and shorts and grab Kenny's parka leaving me in my under wear and bra. Once I put in on it fell to my knees and covered half my hands. I smiled at how warm it is and it has the scent of Kenny and cigarettes; I snuggle into the hoodie. My violet eyes snapped back up at Kenny I smiled more and walked up to the sleeping figure and kiss his forehead and walked out the room to make breakfast.

The pancakes made a hissing sound as I flipped it over. I am making eggs, toast bread, pancakes and bacon. Yummy! I soon heard foot steps coming down the stairs and a lazy yawn. I looked up to see Kenny his hair all messy sexy I blushed at the thought and looked away. He starches his head and smiled.

"Well, well we're not even married YET and your already making breakfast" I can image the cocky ass smile on his face I blushed harder. How can he make me blush so much! It was beyond like says the most cheesy stuff and-

"EPP! I squealed as I felt arms wrap around my body Kenny placed his chin on my left shoulder.

"I never seen any girl look so damn sexy in my parka before" he purred in my ear. I turn my head slightly and smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's because you are looking for the wrong girls" I winked in a flirty manner. He chuckle and kissed my cheek and pulled me closer.

"Maybe" I turn my attention away from the stove and at his beautiful sky blue eyes.

Our eyes locked with one another I saw Kenny lean in so I did the same. Our lips inches away from each other.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

My phone rang I raced over to the kitchen table to pick it up I saw Craig caller id on it. I picked up the phone and place it to my ear.

"Ello?" I asked into the phone.

"Michelle? Its Craig" I heard his voice it sounded shaky.

"Yea I could tell by the caller id what's up?" I asked. I walked over to the table I saw Kenny taking over the stove.

"I-it about R-Riot" he chocked out. I was getting worried the sound of his voice didn't help much either.

"What happen? Is she ok?" I began to panic not wanting any of my friends to in any danger. I saw Kenny look at me curiously.

"S-She…she got stab and she in the hospital." He chocked out.

"WHAT!" I cried my eyes widen in fear. Tears fell down my cheeks like mini rivers Kenny came up to me and asked what happen.

"What happen? Is she going to be ok?" I asked into the phone. There was silent.

"T-the doctor said she needs a kidney donor or she won't last a night" he mumbled into the phone. I was in shock I lost my footing and fell to my knees. My knee caps getting burn on the hard tile floor. Kenny kneeled down and looked at me with sadness in his eyes I cried harder. But then I was confused.

"But she got stab why does she need a kidney?" I asked into the phone but the call ended. I snapped my phone closed. Mouth gaped open in horror.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked. I looked up at him with my violet eyes.

"We need to go to Hell Pass hospital." He nodded in confusion but he understood.

I and Kenny are running down the halls of the hospital looking for room 234 my tears never stop burning down my cheeks. My vision was blurry but I can still make out what the numbers read on each sign. We soon reached room 234 but it looked like a waiting room area was across from it. I saw Kim, Stan, Mel, Cartman, Clyde, Tweek, Sara, Nickie, and Kyle. So I and Kenny were the only ones left. All the girls are crying and the guys sat in silent. But then I notice Craig wasn't here I looked around the room and saw him talking to a doctor he also been crying and he looked furious. I walked over to them with Kenny on my tail.

"Well stop sitting on your lazy ass and find a kidney donor!" I Craig shouted.

"I can't do that!" the doctor shouted. I walked in between them.

"What's going on?" I asked looking from the doctor and Craig. Craig glared at the man before him.

"This **ass hole** won't contact any the matches for Riot!" Craig shouted. I looked at the doctor.

"May I ask why?" The older man sighed and rubbed him temples.

"Your friend needs a kidney in less than 24 hours and this requires dangerous surgery. I don't think someone will be welling to take that risk." He told me. I sighed.

"But why does she need a kidney?" I asked still confused why she needed one.

"Because, when she got stab it is where her kidney is at. So that also counts as a kidney failure" the doctor explained. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Is there anything we could do?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"There is one thing. Michelle is you willing to donate your kidney for your friend?" he asked I gasped. I am a match for Riot? I heard other gasp too (Craig and Kenny). I open my mouth to speak but he quickly added.

"For she may live and you may not?"

"WHAT?" Kenny shouted. I was lost for words. I had a choice to take my life for the sake of my friend? Wow.

"This sugary is very dangerous. The person who gets the donated kidney will live. The donor, there is a 40% chance they'll even make it through half the sugary" the doctor explained. I was so torn. Give up my life for one of my BEST friends? This seems to happen so fast now I have a matter of life and death in my hands! If I refuse to give my kidney Riot dies. And if I do give her my kidney…I die. Wow so much to take in all in one day. But I made up my mind. I looked at the doctor straight in the eyes and nodded.

"I'll do" I heard more gasp I knew my friends were listening I gave a sad smile.

"Michelle you can't!" Kim shouted. I looked over to her with a sad smile tears threatening to fall.

"But I must" I cried she broke down crying and ran to me. She hugged me tightly as she cried she was choking on her own tears. I patted her head and 'shh' her. Soon Mel and Sara came in and joined the hug and I smiled more. I'm going to miss them SO much. I let my tears fall. They all pulled away from me slightly and looked at me and looked down. Next Nickie came she wasn't crying…not yet. She was holding in her tears trying to be strong.

"So…t-this is good-bye?" she asked avoiding eye contact. I smiled and pulled her into a hug that's when she broke down crying in my arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried harder. I pulled her away slightly to look at her.

"Its ok"

"N-no it's n-n-ot I b-blamed you for e-everything and t-the only t-thing you were doing w-was being an AWESOME f-friend to m-me and I t-treated y-you like shit!" she cried. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. Her face was red and her eyes became puffy and red. I cried harder.

"It's alright" I cried as I pressed our foreheads together.

"Ill never f-forget the d-day w-we met!" she cried. I nodded with a sad smile while I was crying.

"I won't either"

"When we had our nap times together, when we pulled pranks, when we made our promise; to never leave each other and you're breaking your promise!" she cried harder. I couldn't breathe my throat felt tighten from all the tears. I shook my head no.

"No, no I'm not I'm not leaving. I always am with you in here" I pointed to her heart.

"As long as your living I'll always be with you, ok?" I cried more tears fell. She nodded with a sniff and nodded more. I kissed her forehead with a smiled.

"I love you"

"Love you too" she wrapped her arms around me once more and gave me a one last squeeze and let go Tweek walked up to her and hugged her patting her back. I hugged each and everyone of my guy's good-bye leading me down to Kenny. His eyes are blood shot red his cheeks puffy.

"Do you have to do this?" I nodded.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed.

"Kenny somebody going to died either way. And if there something I can do about I'm going to do it. I'm sorry"

"Michelle, don't do this. You're the only girl who ever took the time to actually get to know the real me. Please?" he begged. I took his face into my hands.

"I almost lost you, and Kim I'm not letting Riot slip through my fingers" I whispered. I pecked his lips for 5 seconds.

"You'll find a girl who will love you for you and you'll forget all about me" he shook his head no.

"I could never" he pulled me into a full on kiss. It was rough, it was gentle and sweet and full of passion. We pulled away looking into each others eyes.

"Good-bye Kenny" I got out of his hold and walked into the room where the nurse led me to. I looked back at my group of friends; I smiled and gave a wave. Michelle Valle walks in the door and Riot May walks out. I think that's going to leave a scar on my friends when you think about.

"Can I see Riot before I….go?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and led me to Riot room. I saw Riot red trucker hair scatter all over the pillow I smiled and thanked the nurse. I walked over to Riot bed I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Hey Riot. It's me Michelle. Well I came here to say good-bye. I'll be going into sugary to save your life and I might not make it. So I wanted to ask you a favor. Um, while I'm gone can you look out for everyone for me, ok? Like make sure they don't feel alone, make sure there happy and stuff. Can you do that?" I asked the sleeping Riot. I took her silent as a yes knowing she would even thought she didn't hear me.

"I'm going to miss you Riot" a tear slipped. I stood up and dig in my pocket and pulled out a heart necklace that read 'Best' and placed it into Riots cold open hands and clutched it closed I patted her and hand and kissed her forehead. It was a necklace I wore since 3rd grade. I had 'Best' and Riot had 'Friend'. I never took it off not till…now. I sigh sadly knowing this is going to be the last time I'll ever seen any of my friends again. I looked around the room, but the window in her room caught my attention. I walked over to it looking at the small town outside the glass. I smiled at the scenery. Flash of me and friends playing and hanging around this place flashed into my head. Then I saw like little taping of me and best moments with my friends since I was little girl to now on the window like a mini movie of my friends and I. It soon ended a tear slipped from eyes I had a great run, but my time is up.

"I'm going to miss you too, South Park" I whispered. I heard a knock from the door and I heard it open.

"Ms. Valle are you ready?" asked a nurse. I continue to eye the little town I grew up at I nodded my head.

"Yea"

….

**Ok sorry if it was short but at least it something right? Please comment I'm sorry I'll post as soon as I can bye! COMMENT! And its not over! Please comment if u want the next chapter out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOL enjoy and thanks for commenting!**

…**.**

**~Someone pov~ **

I felt something warm on my face and I could feel something bright on my eyes. I cracked my eyes slowly to see a bright light it BURNED. I quickly closed them and groaned. My whole lower body hurt I tossed my head the other way. Where it wasn't so bright, I reopen my eyes to see white walls? I slowly sat up still in pain to see I was in the hospital bed? What the, how the, when? But the memory of me being stab where kidney was at filled my mind; oh. I pushed myself up more I hissed in pain with every move I made. I sat up on my elbows and scanned the room. I saw that I was hooked up to wires and beeping machine. I turn to the other side to see my friends sleeping soundlessly. I cracked a smile. I looked outside the window the birds chirping happily the sounds of the busy roads of South Park and the smell of medicine and sick people. I looked back at my friends smiling then I realized my left hand was folded I blinked as I saw something shiny in it. I was about to up it.

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR SEE AWAKE!" cried a nurse. I snapped my attention to her to she ran off and her yelling woke up my friends. They snapped open their red and puffy eyes and looked at me. They burst into tears well the girls did at least. They all got up I began to panic I knew what's coming next.

"WAIT, WAIT I'M IN PAIN DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted but too late they grabbed me into a hug but it didn't hurt. They cried hysterically I gave a happy smile I wrapped my arms around them no matter how much it hurt.

"Ok guess its ok I'm alive" I told them with a smile. They all let go I gave them a soft smile and scan the room.

"Hey, where Michelle?" I asked confused on why she wasn't here. My friends return to a crying fit I panic more this can't be good. Kim went to open her mouth but the doc cut in.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen but you have to leave the room now for we can run some test on Ms. May" he said everyone nodded. They each lined up and gave me hugs the last one was Craig. I gave him a soft smile as he stared blankly at me.

"Hey Craig w- I was cut off by Craig's lips on mines. I was shocked by his action but I kissed back. I ran my hands up his face to his hair I removed his hat and tugged his raven hair. He pulled away to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead against mines breathing heavily

"You scare me." he breathed out.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as our eyes never broke contact with one another. He leaned in to kiss me but was cut off short.

"Excuse me sir could you please leave?" the nurse asked. Craig sighed he closed his eyes in frustration I just giggled. I pecked his lips he reopen his eyes which seem to smile.

"Get out _sir_" I teased he rolled his eyes playfully he peck me on my lips and left. The doctor began to write something on his clip broad I was all smiley and happy. I looked at the old head beside me with a smile.

"Excuse me sir but did a girl name Michelle stop by today?" I asked. The man looked down at me.

"Valle?" he asked I nodded happily hoping she did come. He sighed and removed his glasses.

"I'm sorry Ms. May, but your friend…passed away" my world stops.

_Passed away….How?_

"H-how?" I stutter.

"She was your kidney donor and during the sugary she didn't make it, I'm so sorry" _WHAT? She was my kidney donor? And she died…because of me…it's my fault. _

I felt tears build up in my eyes as they slid down effortlessly. I looked at my hand and open it I gasped. It was her friendship necklace…she gone. She really is gone, because of me. I broke down crying I dropped my head letting my red hair spill around my red puffy face.

"It's m-my f-fault" I whispered.

~Michelle pov~

-In heaven-

I felt my head throbbing in pain I groaned at how it annoying it became. I tossed my head side to side feeling uncomfortable in my positions.

"Michelle" I heard a deep voice call. I slowly open my eyes to see white and blue. I sat up straight quickly looking around nothing but clouds and the sky.

"So I'm died" I whispered as I realized I was in heaven. Heaven isn't all that cracked up to be its…plain.

"Indeed you are" I heard the voice again. I whipped my head around searching for the voice.

"Who's there?" I called.

"It is I; your savior." I turn around to see a hippo monkey cat thing. I arched my brow at the creature.

"Um, God?" I asked he nodded. I stood up I looked down and saw I was wearing a white dress. It is silky it and fell to my knees. I bowed my head in respected as I stood before my savior. I snapped my head back up as I eyed God. It was really quite and awkward.

"So what now? Where's my wings and halo?" I asked him. He continues to eye me with a smile.

"You are not like the others?" he told me I arched my brow.

"How so?" I questioned. He waved his hand well paws to me telling me to come forward. I did as his gesture me to and walked to him. I kneeled down in front of him. Soon a mirror came in between us it showed my reflection; I gasped. My hair was brown, curly and down to my waist, my once pierced brow was no longer there, and the marks on my neck had vanished, and my navel and tongue piercing were gone as well. This is how I use to look, but I changed my image.

"You are beautiful girl smart and very well loved by friends" my eyes soften as I look back at the old me I looked down and realized my razor marks from wrist are gone as well.

"When you are in heaven you are purified. You go back to the way you once look before you made any changes to yourself. And you my dear have been through a lot and made lots of changes" He told me I nodded my brunette head. It was silent once again but I didn't care.

"Why are you not begging for your life back?" he questioned. I looked myself in the mirror with a smile.

"Why should I? You get one life I deiced to be a hero and save my best friend life. I had a choice between life and death and I chose death for the sake of my friend." I answered with a smile. Even thought I couldn't see him because of the mirror, but I knew he was smiling right back at me.

"That's why you are different? Where do you wish to be my child?" he shot me another question. I looked down at my hands it was an obvious answers I wanted to be with my friends on earth. Mainly with Kenny. I wanted to be in Kenny's arms on his ratty bed in his ratty house; as long as he is with me.

"With Kenny" I whispered. The mirror vanished revealing God to me once again who was smiling.

"But I know it won't ever happen" I stated tears threatening to fall knowing I will never see my friend ever again. God placed his left paw on my left shoulder as I cried.

"My dear child please doesn't cry. If you want you can dream; dream about you being with your friends again. I'm sure you feel like your right back at home with them" he told me. I looked at home with a bizarre look, but that what it always ever be. A dream. But I guess that's better than nothing, I nodded my head at his idea he smiled and slowly faded away. I stared blankly for a moment, but snapped out of it I curled up body on the soft cloud. I slowly closed my eyes trying to picture me and friends together again. But not before a blinding light came to me then everything went black.

~Kenny pov~

I sat on the edge of my ratty bed where Michelle had last slept. My sky blue eyes stare dully at the spot where she laid. I miss her. Her laugh, smile, piercing violet eyes everything the one person who understood me now she gone. I felt the tears in my eyes swell up. Everything I love and want I could never have! DAMN! The tears spilled down my cheeks. I shot up and punch the wall breaking a hole into it; my fist got stuck. I trust it out of frustration. I look around my room I saw my alarm clock I picked it up and beamed it at the wall across my room. The clock broke into small pieces and clashed and bounces on my dirty floor. I fell to my knees and cried she gone she gone forever! I tugged at my blonde hair as I curled up my body.

"I miss you" I whispered. I lay on the cold hard floor and closed my eyes as tears still pour down.

…

"_KENNY GETS YOUR ASS UP!" _shouted the raspy country voice of my mother. I groaned realizing I was on the floor. I pick myself up of the floor I looked myself in the mirror and saw shit. But I didn't care the girl I really cared about is gone. So I pulled my hood up and laced my strings tying it to cover my face. The only thing to be seen is my eyes and a few blond hairs poking from the top. I walked down stairs to go to school I saw my drunkard father, crack head mother and douche bag brother; what a family. I grabbed my half waffle from the table and ate as I walked towards the door to see; rain. Rain, rain, and more rain. I sighed and walked down the path from my house my foot step in a paddle.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath as my shoe got soaked this day all ready sucked. I walked down the street to get to school ignore the fact I was soaked and my converse where full of water.

"Kenny?" I heard a confused feminine voice. I turned around to a see a girl with a white soaked dress with brown waist length hair, but something about her purple eyes seem familiar.

"Kenny?" she said again. I raised my right brow wondering who this chick was. Did I have a one night stay with her when I was drunk? She got closer to me I notice she had the same color skin as Michelle.

"Do I know you?" I asked she stopped in her tracks. Her wet brown bangs stick to her face and forehead. But then something happens; a bright glow of white came out of nowhere. I blocked my eyes for a second. When I pulled my hand down I saw black raven layer wet hair girl with her pierced brow and a familiar scar on the side of her neck.

"Michelle?" I asked the figure she nodded. I ran to her I placed my hands on her hips. She placed her hands on my face.

"I missed you" I muffled out. She quickly unlaced my hood and pulls it down. And crashed our lips together I lift her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. The rain being to pour down on us but I didn't care the girl I might love I back. We continue to make out in the rain ignoring the beeping cars of the street. She pulled away and gave me a tight hug, I heard her sobbing.

"I-I missed y-you K-Ken" she cried in my neck. I felt the tears in my eyes formed as my grip on her tighten I clutched my eyes shut the tears fell mixing in with the rain drops.

"I missed you too" I told her as I held her in my arms. She back…she back.

…..

Ok sorry for the short chp I'm trying to post as much as I can so comment and…COMMENT!


	10. Chapter 10

~Michelle pov~

~Before she found Kenny~

I tossed my head to the side but I felt something rough and soft. And a ray of dull light shine in my eyes I slowly open them to see a window? I sat up quickly to see I was in my room? How? I looked down to see I was wearing the same white dress I wore in heaven I rush to the mirror to see my hair was the same when I was purified.

"How the?" I question.

"Michelle" I heard the voice of God I looked up with a confused look.

"God. How? Why?" I question my lord but I was actually looking at the ceiling of my room. In hindsight I would look like a crazy person who lost their marbles.

"My dear child liked I said you are loved by your friends so you are needed here. But there might be a problem, you're friends will might forget all about you" I looked up at the ceiling of my room.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry my child, but I will do what I can" I smiled up at the ceiling. I should be glad I'm alive again that's good enough. We were friends before why wouldn't we be now? Tear slipped from my eyes I fell to my knees as I cried.

"Thank you…thank you" I sobbed then it was quite. I looked up to my ceiling wondering if God is still there, but I guessed he wasn't. I got up and wiped the tears away, but then I realized I'm alive so why am I not looking for my friends? I didn't get dress wanting to see my friends again. I ran down the stairs from my home and out the pouring rain. I ran in the rain as my brown hair stick to my face. I wanted to find Kenny first if anything that's the person I want to see. I ran to Kenny house I knocked on the white shitty door twice. I women with red hair and a green shirt that read- 'I'm with stupid' open the door.

"Um, excuse ms but do you know where Kenny at?" I asked the red head woman.

"Oh he is on his way to school dear" she said in a thick accent. I nodded to her and said 'thank you' my bare feet slapped against the streets and sidewalks of South park. My foot went numb after a while of running in the chilly slushy snow and paddles of cold ocean water. Till my eyes caught sight of something orange it was Kenny.

"Kenny!" I shouted trying to get his attention I slow down my pace when I saw that he stopped. He turns fully around giving a confused look he looked me up and down. I step forward to him hoping he would remember me.

"Do I know you?" he asked. That's when I stopped I felt my chest tighten and my heart drop. He forgot about me? No…no! I felt tears swell up and with little effort they slid down mixing in with the rain making it unnoticeable. But then a blinding light came out of nowhere that's when I realized it was coming from my head? I shut my eyes tightly from the blinding light after a while I open my eyes slightly to see Kenny on the verge of tears.

"Michelle?" he asked. I looked up at him with my tearing violet eyes and nodded he broke into a sprint and hugged me. I placed my wet palms on his face as I cried in joy seeing Kenny again I felt so happy in everyway.

"I missed you" I heard him muffle I quickly unlaced his parka strings and kissed him. I just flat out kiss I missed him and I MIGHT be in love with him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him close to me.

…

Michelle house

"So I was died for over a year!" I question out of shock. Kenny nodded his head his blonde wet hair moved during the process. Wow. I was dead for a year? If felt like a day if you ask me, but a year? I fell back on my bed heaving a sigh Kenny laid next to me bring me to a friendly yet loving hug.

"So how has everyone been?" I asked my blonde. It was his turn to sigh he ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"Bad"

"How so?" I questioned.

"Everyone has been acting different. It's quite, they canceled the dance club, and no one really sees each other as much" he answered I nodded. How it is my death brought so much sadness to the one I loved? I sat up on my elbows thinking about my friends.

"So what's happening in school?" Kenny looked up at me with his big blue sea blue eyes.

"Well Riot wanted to have a gathering. Like talking about everyone greatest moments with you" he explained I nodded.

"Want to come?" he added on quickly. I nodded my head excitedly we hopped off my bed and I got dressed. But not in my natural clothes I grabbed a long dress that covered me from shoulders to ankles I wrapped and silk scarf from the top of my head and wrapped it around my face. The only thing to bee seen was my nose and eyes but my friends will recognize my eyes in a heart beat. So I grabbed a big pair of black sun glasses I whipped around to Kenny who clapped.

"I don't even recognize you" he smiled I bow several times milk in the moment. I quickly head for the door, but not with out grabbing Kenny's hands and pulled out the door to the school.

….

"Ok remember you are a foreigner so speak Spanish or something ok?" Kenny told me I nodded my head understanding his motive.

"Si" I said in a high thick accent. He smiled and nodded he turn the golden knob to the door of the old dance club. I took in a deep breath and brace myself for what beyond that door.

~Riot pov~

I heard the door opening seeing it was Kenny and some foreigner? She wore and odd a dress that literally covered her whole body.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to pick up…um…" Kenny got stuck on the unknown person name.

"KARA" she shouted in a thick accent she is foreign. She hit Kenny upside the head making him wince in pain.

"How time do I tell name stupid boy!" she shouted at him with a realyl thick accent and bad English grammar. I smiled at her liking her already.

"Hey, nice to meet you Kara" I said to her she nodded.

"Ok everyone gathers around" Kim told everyone in a small voice. Everyone gather around and sat in a circle on some small wooden chairs. It was me, Kim, Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Sara, Mel, Kara, Nickie, Craig, Clyde and Tweek. I sighed missing my best friend in the world. Don't get me wrong the girls I love them dearly, but me and Michelle we had a friendship like no other and I missed her. I felt a tear drop a sniffed and quickly erased it I clear my throat since I was going first.

"Ok we are all gathering here to tell everyone about our most memorable memories with Michelle. I'll go first. "I first met Michelle in first grade."

~Flashback 1st grade~

The class was being rowdy again, but nothing new summer was over and we were all chatting about it. I sat with Criag, Clyde, Token and Tweek. I really didn't get along with the other girls since they were all preppy and stupid. Clyde was telling us about how it was in Florida since he was there for 3 weeks.

"And then we saw this guy do this trick with hi nose he-"but Clyde was cut off when Mr. Garrison walked in the class room.

"Ok settle down class settle down. Today we are going to have a new student. Come on in Michelle" Mr. Garrison called out to the door. All eyes were on the door and a girl with black silk shoulder length hair, with purple eyes and chocolate skin came out. I eyed her seeing if she was going to be a girl I hate which I had no doubt I will. She stood in front of the class with a nervous smile. She wore a purple shirt that had an old fashion camera on and it read 'take a f#$*& picture it last longer' and some black skinny jeans with wore out converse- black and white to be exact.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Valle nice to meet you" she smiled. She had a slight accent when she spoke she was a hick a Spanish, Mexican or whatever she whatever she was hick.

"Goddamn it not another foreigner!" Cartman complained the whole class giggled or chuckle I rolled my eyes. I was never one for Cartman 'humor' it was annoying and dried.

"Eric shut you goddamn mouth. Now Michelle goes sit next to Craig" my eyes widen. WHAT? She is going to sit with Craig! Of all people in this stupid class she goes sit next to Craig? Ok I guess you notice I like Craig and I did for a long time, but I never told him and I don't think I ever will. It might mess up our friendship and I don't want to lose him. I eyed her as she made her way to the empty seat next to Craig. I balled up my fist as they started to talk I hate her already.

~Lunch~

I had my Terrence and Phillip lunch box full of yummy snacks my mom packed for me. I was walking to the swing where me and Craig always ate our lunch at, but stopped in my tracks when I saw _her. _I clenched my teeth together as she made Craig laugh she giggled along side with him. Once he opens his eyes to show his deep icy blue eyes he saw me smiled and waved at me.

"Hey Riot come and join us" he told me with a bright smile. I put on a smile for him and walked over to him but glared at Michelle who looked confused.

"Riot I want you to meet my new friend Michelle. Michelle this is Riot my best friend" Craig introduce us. I gave an effortless wave to her as she waved back. I sat on a swing next to Craig on his left side he was chatting with Michelle and I felt like I was the third wheel. They laughed and talked all through out lunch while I said nothing and swing back and forth. When the lunch bell rung I dig my heel to the snow ground to come to a stop Craig left and Michelle was picking up her trash I gave an evil smile. I got off my swing and pushed Michelle-roughly into the snow. I picked up her invader Zim lunch box and tossed it across the yard.

"HEY? What's your fucking problem?" she shouted at me with her thick accent. I turn around to here with a grin.

"You're my problem" I answer simply and walked off to the school leaving Michelle in the dust. And from that day on me and Michelle were enemies. I would push her to the floor, drop her lunch on the floor, make fun of her accent and put gum in her hair. But she did get me back a few times she glued a hamster to the top of my head, she hid my book bag for a week, she tripped me and she mocked my red hair calling me stupid girl. We fought a bunch of times and got sent to the consoler office a bunch of times. I would have a bruise on my legs and arms and she would have scratches and a busted lip. There was really no winner since a teacher got in our way to tell who won but we both had equal damages to us. Today I was going to settle the score I was going to fight her during recess that when all the teachers are inside and got 3-5 minutes before any of them could interfere just enough time to kick her ass. Only 1 more minute till the bell rung, 30 seconds, 15, seconds, 5 seconds. The recess bell rung cheering the kids to ran out and play. I smirked as I walked outside and found Michelle talking to Tweek.

"Hey Hick!" I called out placing my hands to both side of my mouth to make my voice louder. She turned her head her violet eyes scowled me down.

"What red neck?" she called out to me as she stood up.

"I'm calling you out" I said with an amused grin as the kids 'oh'. Michelle rolled her eyes and turns her back on me.

"I don't got time for you hillbilly" she shouted back she step forward causing me to follow her figure.

"What are you chicken?" I began to make chicken clucks I tucked my fists under my underarms and flipped them as I clucked. The student being instigators 'oh' even louder as I cluck louder in her dircetion. Michelle stops in her tracks and whipped around.

"You wanna fucking fight? Then lets fucking fight!" she shouted as she pulled her raven hair to a bun I did the same with my dye trucker head. She tackled me to the snow and punched my face side to side, but I flipped us over punching her in the middle of her face. She shoved me off she two piece me in the gut and face. It took the air for my lung but took my breath and socked her on her left cheek. She almost lost balance but caught herself she ran towards me she elbow me on my throat causing me to choke on my spit pain shot through out my neck. I began to cough as I kneeled down to caught my breath I glared up at her and tackle her from her legs she shouted loudly when we fell on the snow ground one of her legs were twisted. We both breathing heavily I notice blood on her bottom lip and a bruise on her right cheek. When I was observing her damages she punched my nose in I heard a cracking sound, but pay no mind to the pain. I stood up as I held my nose for a second I then turn my head and spit and to see it was blood. I glared up at her growling under my breath she struggled to stand her left leg broken, but she managed to stand. As I eyed her she look messed up I can't imagine how I must look. The students cheered around us chanting both our names and making bets on whom going to win. Michelle balled up her fist and ran-well limp to me, but she was going pretty fast. I got myself ready to block her attack, but then someone grabbed her and then grabbed me I looked up to find mister Mackey holding my arms I looked Michelle to see Mr. Garrison had her and all the student dispersed.

~Consolers office~

I and Michelle were now in the consoler's office I had my arms crossed and I slumped in the cheap leather chair beside hick. I went to the nurse to get cleaned up my hair was tangled, I had several scratches, a broken nose, I sprang a finger, I was bleeding from nose and lip. Michelle her hair was in a knot, she broke her middle finger, twisted her leg during the fall and was blooding through her nose. We were both in pretty bad shape and yet again a tie. Mr. Mackey paced in front of us clearly pissed off.

"I am sick of having you two come to my office almost everyday m'kay. You fight and get hurt and I have to solve the problem and have to deal with Riot parents, m'kay. Michelle I haven't gotten in contact with your parents at all for the simple fact that they never answer their phone and never seem to be home, m'kay. You girls have to work out your difference whether you like it or not" Mackey shouted at us. I rolled my eyes not caring on what he has to say I soon tuned him out. I was thinking about the next fight I was going to have with hick. But then I felt something cold on my wrist I snapped out of it to find myself hand cuffed to MICHELLE! I was going to have a panic attack.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I got up dragging Michelle with me she 'OWED' but I shrugged it off. I yanked my cuffed wrist yanking Michelle cuffed wrist with mines in the air.

"How is this going to solve ANYTHING?" I shouted pointing at our cuffed wrist and I sneer at Mr. Mackey. He just nodded his big ass head.

"You two will not get it remove until you both make fucking nice!" he stated we both groaned in annoyance. I gave her a hard stare.

"Great…" I said sarcasm dropping on every letter.

…..

sorry for the late post but none the less comment!~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Michelle was staying over my house for I don't know how long! But its not one day I know that for a fact. She packed her bags in a black gym bag, her house is empty no one seem to be home. It's kind of creepy in here to all dark and cold. I shivered as I felt a windy breeze blow by me. I heard creaking sounds from the attic, downstairs and down the hall this house it haunted!

"Come o-on h-hurry up" I told her trying to hide the fear in my voice as I felt my wrist being yanked in directions every time she moved. She just grunted as here answer I rolled my eyes stupid hick. She stood up and straps her bag on her left shoulder.

"Ok let's go" she said in a monotone voice. Thank God I can't take this house any longer! We hurried out the house making sure we were walking in the same pace so we won't go ahead of one another. It was an awkward walk I kept glancing to her every so often. Usually we be fighting now, but it was quite.

"Take a picture it last longer" she said as she still kept her eyes straight ahead, but soon they shifted towards me. I looked straight ahead with a blank expression of my own.

"Just wondering why it's so quite. We are always arguing, you know?" I told/ask her why I kept staring at her from time to time.

"Well, that's because your always picking a fight with me for no reason" after that I didn't say anything knowing it was true. We soon came to my blue and brown house I turn the golden color knob on the wooden oak door and walked in.

"MOM! DAD!" I shouted I saw Michelle flinched and held her right ear which probably hurt the most from my yelling. I soon heard foot steps and saw my parents at the entrance of the living room frame. They smiled at me, but instantly glared at Michelle knowing me and her fought everyday and I got suspended and detentions because of the fights.

"Hello, dear welcome home there food on the table" my mother said as kindly as she could. She and my father really didn't like Michelle. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring at the point; my parents can get kind of annoying from time to time.

"Come on" I told Michelle she placed her bag by the step and I led her to the kitchen where two plates of food were. I got up on the wooden smooth chair while Michelle stood and stare at her food. I had fry chicken white rice with beans and corn. Michelle had a can of Gayo beans. She frowned at the can with a death glare like as if she stared at it longer the beans will come to life and kill my parents. I shake my head in shame of my parent's rudeness. Me and Michelle maybe enemies, but she a guess to my home and I have manners unlike my parents.

"Mom starve Michelle better food than a god damn can of Gayo!" I demanded her. She flinched at the sound of my angry voice, but nodded her head I shifted my stare at my father.

"Dad gives Michelle a chair" I order him as well he heaved a sigh my dad got up and did as told. Mother came with a plate full of food chicken, rice, a side of cooked beans and corn. I nodded my head in improvement. Michelle got up on the chair that my dad gives her with a look of amazement at what I just did.

"I still hate you" I said to her as I took a bite of my fry chicken. I saw her corner lips twitch up, but put her focus on her food and began eating with her left hand since I was eating my left. I felt my corner of my lips twitch to a tiny smile as we ate in silent.

….

I and Michelle got bounded together on Friday so no one knows we are cuffed together. And let me tell you being cuffed was not all cracked up to be. We showered together, slept in the same bed, gone to the bathroom with one another, EVERTHING! And getting dress is a pain in the ass. We had little arguments, but besides that it was pretty quite between us. We were both in my mom car on our way to school. Michelle was listening to her death music while I scowled the snowy town from the back seat window. Soon I saw kids walking in group this were a sign that we are near the school.

"Ok girls you're here I want you BOTH to behave, understood" my mom told us looking between us. We both nodded our heads.

"Yes mom"

"Yes Mrs. May" she nodded her head I open the backseat doors and got out with Michelle by my side. I saw kids whispering, pointing and staring at us like we have a disease of some sort. I felt Michelle stop walking she was glaring at the kids on the left of her.

"WHAT? HAVEN'T SEEN PEOPLE CUFFED TOGETHER? Bitches" she yelled at them. She then tugged me to follow her inside the building. We wonder the halls to get to class I soon saw Craig and Tweek at Craig's locker. I tugged Michelle to our friends she followed me I gave Craig a warm smiled and Tweek a friendly wave.

"Hey guys" I greeted them they both looked at me confused. Craig left eyebrow was raised up while Tweek twitched and looked confused as well.

"Um…Riot, Michelle why are you both handcuffed together?" asked a curious Craig monotone voice. I and Michelle groaned at the same time.

"Long story" she sigh. Craig eyed both of us both of his dark gray blue eyes stare at us for a second. He soon shrugged his shoulders the turn and shut his locker closed.

"Come on I don't want to sit next to Cartman anymore. So you both are going to sit next to me" he grabbed my free hand I felt the blood in my face heat up. I looked down at our hands and how it mold together I felt butterflies going insane in my stomach. I looked to my left to see Michelle grinning at me and mouth 'you like Craig?' I was going to answer, but why should I tell her? We are not even friends. So I flipped her off. Her mouth gaped open for a second so she flipped me off back. I stopped in my tracks and glared at her. For some reason I was just completely pissed off!

"I suggest you put that finger down or I will break it" I hissed. She got in my face our nose touching as he purple eyes scowled me.

"Make me" she put her middle finger in my face. I growled and punched her with my free fist. Her left cheek jerked to the left as a slap noise full the hall. She quickly recovered and head bumped me.

"ARG!" I shouted as I try to tackle her to the ground. We punched and slapped each other. The halls were full with kids who are chanting our names clapping and cheering. I slapped Michelle and she punched me, I punched her she knee me and the pattern continue.

"Hey break it m'kay break it up!" Mackey shouted as he got between us. Me and Michelle continue to fight.

….

"I SAID NO FIGHTING!" my mother shouted as she drove me and Michelle to my house. We both looked in different direction with a pissed off expression. Michelle had a swallow cheek with mini bruise here and there. While I had buries on my left cheek and scratches here and there. Yet again we were both tie matches.

"ARG! And I had a very important meeting to attention to, but NO you had to get in a fight!" my mother literature us. I rolled my eyes I tuned her out looking at the window wanting to be home already.

"Ok I am going back to work behave, please" my mom begged I nodded my head my red trucker hair moving with the wind of South Park. She drove out the drive way I watched as her black Hybrid car disappeared down the block. I tugged at my and Michelle cuffed wrists. We walked to the door of my house and walked up to my room. We sat in silent it was very awkward, but it didn't matter to me.

"Why do you hate me?" Michelle finally spoke breaking the silent between us. I was taken back by her question I didn't say anything trying to find a reason why I hate her, but couldn't find one.

"I-I…I don't know" I stutter on my words, but it lower to a mere whisper in the end. It went dead silent again neither of us moved we were both still.

"Do y-you hate me?" I asked her still shaken at her question. I felt and saw her move her head side to side slowly.

"No"

"So why do you pick a fight with me?" she asked again. I bit down on my lower lip I felt my cheeks heat up.

"W-well because since you like Craig I-

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. You thought I like Craig?" she asked me with her bugged eye violet eyes. I nodded my head confused at her responds.

"Don't you?"

"No, me and Craig are just friends I don't like him in that way" she explain she gave a little giggle at the end of her sentences.

"You're such a silly goose Riot" she laughed I gave at my own laugh. It was a silly thing to get jealous over, but then I realized something.

"You called me Riot" I pointed out. Her laughter died down and gave me a warm smile her eyes smiled. Something I NEVER seen her do to me it was either a scowl or a blank stare.

"Yea, well we don't hate each other so I thought why not. Besides you are a Riot!" she cheered I gave a warm smile of my own.

"I've missed judge you, Michelle"

"Same" she nodded. We chatted all day in my room and had a lot of laughs Michelle is a cool chick I can't believe I hated her. We have so much in common we like the same kind of music, show, classes, and type of clothes.

…

When we arrive to school the next day we walked in our class to see out classmates were chatting among themselves while I and Michelle did the same. We are chatting about the new Terrence and Phillip episode last night we stood near the door not paying attention to the stares we've earn from some students. She believes Phillip didn't fart on the governor when a black out hit Canada and I believe his guilty.

"Oh come on how can you say he's innocent? He had 3 spicy burritos and he was pissed off at the governor!" she shook her head no.

"No, that the thing they did that so we believe Phillip did it. And in the end they are going to twist it and say Terrance did it" she protested. I open my mouth to give my point when out of nowhere Cartman burst out laughing. We looked at him to see him pointing and laughing at us. I growled my blood started boiling in anger. I really hated that student fat fuck.

"What so Goddamn funny you fat shit?" I shouted at him. He whips away some tears from his eyes.

"Bitch and bitch together! AWE I knew you had a gay thing going oh how cute!" he teased us with a high pitch voice then busted at laughing again. I shifted my eyes to Michelle who looked back at me. I nodded my head she did the same knowing what we wanted to do with exchanging words. We walked up to Cartman who continue to laugh. All eyes were on us as we walked across the classroom to an oblivious Cartman. Once we stood in front of him he open his eyes that know showed fear. We raised our cuffed wrist ball up our fist and socked him in the middle of his face crushing his nose.

"AAHH!" he shouted in pain as he held his bleeding nose. He began to cry, his weak girly cry. I gave a wicked smirked as well as Michelle as he left crying. Everyone in the classroom cheered, clapped, and chants our names. Since then I and Michelle were inseparable; as we were join at the hips. We stood by each other side even when we got un-cuffed. She slept over my house and I slept over hers. My parents finally gave a liking to her and treated her very well. It's funny because her parents never seem to be home…at all. Our friendship became stronger and stronger knowing nothing would drive us apart we knew our friendship could handle anything.

~Flash back over~

I felt the tears burn down my cheeks as I cried and held onto my best friend necklaces; mines and Michelle's. I choke on my own spit and tears as I remember that wonderful day oh so clearly. I scanned the room to see everyone crying. I miss her so much! We all did. I looked at Kenny he wasn't crying, but he looked sad in a way. I was confused because he was crying and depressed since Michelle death a year ago. So what makes this day any different? I looked at Kara she was crying as well I gave a small smile she didn't even know her and she is crying; respect. I saw Kim raised her shaky hand in the air. Her brown silky bangs shadowing over her tearful eyes.

"I-I have a-a story I w-will like t-to share" she stutter over her own words as she sniffed. She slowly raised her head when she knew she had all the attention of her friends. She took and deep stuttering breath.

"I m-might Michelle i-in 4th g-grade when she f-found out Eric w-was abusing me"

….

Ok sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy um I think this is the last flashback I will do for any OC. So sorry its either you didn't comment a lot or you haven't met Michelle at a young age so sorry but don't discontinue commenting or reading your time will come I promise you that and that's it bye REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

~Kim pov~

Tears burned down my cheeks my throat felt like it had a giant knot I could barely breathe.

"What?" asked the voice of Mel I looked at her with tearful eyes.

"E-eric use to b-beat m-me" I stutter over my words. I was over the fact that my older brother abused me, I'm just not over the fact the person who taught me to over come it and stand up to him is gone…forever.

"I-It was 4th g-grade when s-she first realized"

~flash back 4th grade Kim pov~

I was rushing from every direction in my kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk, Captin crunch and coco puff. I place all the items on the table and quickly prepared it. Sweat beads slowly slid down when I felt cold bead eyes burn the right side of my head.

"Done!" I called as I finished preparing my brother breakfast. He grunted in respond he slowly walked into the kitchen to the table where his cereal sat. He climbed on the wooden oak chair and looked at his bowl of cereal. He was quite for a while. I was praying to myself hoping that I did well, but just to get slapped right across my face. I lost my balance on my wooden chair I fell to the hard marble floor. I cried out in pain as my face made contact with the marble hard floor.

"You stupid bitch! I wanted caption crunch, coco puff AND cookie crisp!" shouted my older brother-Eric Cartman. I stood up holding my left cheek with became red and burned. Tears fell as I try to stand and try to cover my body to protect myself against him.

"I-I'm sorry n-next t-time I'll g-get it right" I stutter over my own words. Eric scoffed with a disgusted look on his face as he glared at me as if I was dirt. In his eyes I am.

"You right you'll get it right" he spat at me. I winced even though he didn't hit me-yet his words hurt like a slap at the face. Then a loud noise sounded the whole kitchen I felt liquid wet my face and my outfit. I looked to see Eric had drop the bowl of cereal, milk and cereal cover and scatter the kitchen floor. He jumped off the chair making the ground shake slightly.

"Know clean it up!" he shouted. I was scared to move in fear he would hit me, but I was wrong. He grabbed a chunk of my brown hair and threw me to the floor. Yet again I cried out in pain as my left eye hit the backward plastic blow. My tears fell as I pick myself up from the dirty ground I was choking on my spit and tears. I ground a rag and a bucket of soap water and began cleaning the mess on the floor. Eric won't let me use a mop he threw that away a year again. When he started beating me. I saw that Eric had left I place the wet rag down and lightly put my finger tips on my left eye. I hissed in pain as I touched it, it burned so I'm pretty sure I have a growing bruise. I looked at my fingers and saw blood. This was nothing new I gave a quick sigh and finished cleaning up the mess my brother created. I really don't know when he started acting up this way he has always been sweet to me, but that changed in a heart beat. I ran upstairs to look myself in the mirror. I turned my golden color door knob and swing open my door and ran to the wooden oak mirror-I gave a gasp. I had a cut that spilt vertically down from my temples down to my cheek bone and it was slightly swollen. I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed my face holding the pain as I did. Once I finished cleaning my wound I ran back to my room and dig in my make up box looking for my liquid cover up. Once I found it I twist the silver cap open-

"AY bitch come on time for school!" shouted my brother from my door. I got scared by his voice bombing in on me I drop my cover up and spilled all over my carpet. I bent down to get it, but pain shot through my head as Eric pulled at my hair dragging me out my room tears fell as I just let him drag me across the floor.

….

We made it to school on the bus I used my bangs to cover my left eye. I got out the bus as fast as I could pass the playground which my friends were hanging out at. I pick up the pace to the bathroom for they won't see me. Once I pushed the bathroom door I peek in to see if anyone was there-there wasn't. I quickly ran to the mirror and looked at my wound. It became more noticeable. It grew bigger, redder and blue-ish in color making a light purple. I sighed at this, how am I going to go out there without anyone noticing? To busy in my own world thinking of a plan I didn't notice some in a stall. I heard one of the bathroom toilets flushed the blue stall door unlock and open to reveal- Michelle. She was fixing her shirt not noticing me yet. When she looked up she gave me an expression of horror.

"What happen to you?" she gasped. I quickly covered me eye, but hissed in pain by the light touch of my palm. I quickly turn away.

"Um n-nothing just f-fell ops clumsy me!" I stutter nervously as I gave out an awkward giggle. I stop giggling when I didn't hear her responds I turn to see her with a sad expression.

"What really happen?" she question again. My eyes widen in shock. I never really talk to Michelle she was always so distance from the rest of the girls, but Riot. They always seem to have a good time with one another even though it's just the two of them. I also wanted to say hi and hang out with them, but Wendy wouldn't like that. Wendy is my best friend we grew up together she can be bossy at times, but that just her, what can I do about it? I looked down at the tile floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's the truth I fell" I mumbled still wondering why she even cared we barely know each other.

"Well there has to something your hiding. You just don't fall and have a bruise like that" she respond back. I looked up at her with my soft caramel eyes and muster up the best fake smile I could come up with.

"Well I'm just a klutz thing like this happen to me all the time" I said in the best cherry voice I can come up with. She just continues to give me sad eyes she knew-I was lying.

"Your eyes tell another story" she whispered. She walked up to me and started to fix my hair. She brought more of my brown hair down to the left side on my eye covering up my bruise. She grabbed a blue clip from her hair and clipped the end of my bang to my hair behind my ear. I looked myself in the mirror my hair still fell loose, but my bangs swooped across my left eye making my bruise unnoticeable and making my appearance unsuspicious. I turned around and gave her a real smile.

"Thank you" I chirped she nodded her head. I was going to ask her why she was being so kind to me. But then the bathroom door open revealing -Wendy. She gave me a death glare and Michelle.

"Why are you with her? Is she your new best friend?" Wendy spat. She walked in and glared at Michelle as she gave her a smirk. I was just gave a horror expression on my face the two of them together is not good.

"Why are you smirking about?" she spat at Michelle who smirk broke to a grin.

"Its funny how much I get under your skin" she simply answers. Wendy rolled her brown eyes at her she crossed her arms and whipped her raven hair at Michelle face. When Wendy hair gave her the slightest touch to her cheek she growled and looked ready to kill.

"PFT! You're such a cave man- stupid, smelly and ugly!" she spat at her giving her a side glance glare look.

"It's not nice to talk about your mom like that" Michelle shot back at her with a mischievous smirk. Wendy quickly whipped around at her growling at her ready to bite her head off. Michelle seems unfazed by this and did the Craig. She gave her a bored look and flipped the bird. Wendy grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward.

"Let go Kim before we get infected by her" Wendy hissed like a cat.

"Yea you should get away, before you decide whoring around is wrong!" was the last thing Michelle said before the door to the bath room shut closed. The rest of the day I was quite didn't speak much while listening to my friend's gossip about other girls. I really didn't like it when they did there nothing to gain from it really. I heard laughter from the other side of the class-it was Riot and Michelle. They were laughing together as they chatted among themselves. I wish I could hear what they were saying it will be nice just to have a giggle to myself then listening who hotter Justin Bieber or Zac Efron. But I guess I was staring to long that Michelle felt my gaze. She turns around, but what she did shocked-me she gave me a warm friendly smiled and waved me over. I return the smile and was getting up from my chair when I heard someone clear there throat.

"Where are you going Kim?" asked a high pitch yet annoying voice of Red. I didn't even look at her as I rolled my caramel colored eyes. Me and Red never got along even though we have the same friends she to cocky for my taste.

"None of your business" I spat at her. I heard her scoffed and I knew she rolled her eyes.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll have to knock you out" she answers back a bit amused.

"Yea, coming from the girl who got scared of butterfly" I shot back.

"It was a bee and you know it!" she replied not a hit of amusement in her voice.

"Yea, keep telling yourself that" and I got up towards Michelle and Riot who were watching intensely. I waved at them when I saw a friendly smile on both of their faces. Then out of nowhere I got hit in the face. My weak body fell to the cover snow ground of the playground of South Park elementary. I felt dizzy when I got try to get up. I looked up to see Red with a football in her hand a smirk of victory/pay back played upon her tiny lip.

"Ops" she said still with a smirk and she tossed it in her hands. Laughter was heard through out the playground I scanned the area as every kid laughed and pointed at me. Even the one's I called friends. Wendy was even laughing and pointing at me as well. I felt my tears build up. I slowly lifted myself up on my two feet hiding my tearful eyes with my bangs. When I was about to leave I felt a surge of pain shot up to my scalpel.

"AH!" I shouted in pain. I had closed my eyes shut, but when I peeked to see who pulled my hair with my left eye I saw Eric. I was frightened now, he never beat me in public before and I know he loves to show off so I'm in for a treat. He gave me his signature sly smirk before raising his fist aiming at my right eye. I shut my eyes closed and tight not wanting to see him abuse my face. But then I heard a noise follow by Eric "OW' and my pain from my scalpel lessen. I open my eyes to see a figure before me I peek to the left side on the figure hips to see Eric holding his swallow red cheek.

"Ay, you bitch that hurt!" he cried. I looked up to see and thank my savior. I gasped as I saw it was Michelle who saved me. She scoffed and Eric with an annoyed expression on her face.

"That the point dumb ass" she spat at him with a growl followed out. She gave me a side glance once she saw I was ok she turn fully with a warm friendly smile. She effort her hand to me I looked at her hand for a moment and took it in mines.

"Come on lets clean you up" she whispered to me. I nodded as I let her drag me to the girls' bathroom. I saw Riot there with a first aid kit. She looked up her red truck bangs swept to her forehead and she gave a bright smile. She held out the alcohol with cotton balls.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think we use this to clean the wounds!" she called out to Michelle. She gave alight giggle and nodded she tugged my hand towards Riot.

"Come on" I followed as I sat on the floor in front of Riot. She pours the alcohol on the cotton ball and pressed it to my bruise on my left side. I hissed in pain, but try to stay still as I held in the pain. Riot sticks her tongue out as if she was concentrating.

"Aaaaaaaaaand DONE!" she cheered when she placed a band aid on my bruise. I gave her a silent thank you as she nodded her head to me.

"So, that's where you got that bruise" Michelle came in I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Cartman. He beats you, doesn't he?" I went quite of course by not answering and looking a way was a complete give away. Riot stood up they both were exchanging words to another. I couldn't completely understand them, but right now I didn't care. Soon I heard Michelle clear her throat catching my attention. I saw her move from the sink standing straight she stuffs her left hand in her GIR sweater. Riot and she both reach out there hand towards me. I gave them both each a confused looks while they both just smiled at me.

"Kim will you like to be our friend?" Michelle asked in a sweet gentle voice. My confused expression went to a happy break through smile and gave a nodded. They both extended their hands towards me more, I grabbed both of their hands and they pulled me up on my two feet again.

"We'll be by your side no matter what!" Michelle added in quickly. I smiled and gave a nodded I turn my attention towards Riot who gave a mischief wink and a sly smile.

"I don't forget getting payback!" Riot chimed. I gave a bubbly giggle at my new found friends they linked arms with me and gave a smile.

"But lets toughen you up first" they both said in perfect sync. Right now I was completely dumb founded at what they said they just gave sly smirks and exit the bathroom dragging with them.

….

OK OK OK SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE IM AM SORRY BUT HOPED YOU LIKE IT AND COMMENT PLEASE! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

~Kim pov~

"Ok first off stop being so shy. People will see you as a push over" Michelle said while Riot exams my outfit and hair.

"And stop wearing loads of pink" Riot chipped in. I looked at her confused as well as Michelle did.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned.

"Pink it ugly" that was her only answer I gave a heavy sigh and removed my pink 'Hello kitty' jacket. But under my pink jacket was a pink shirt with 'Hello kitty'. I heard Riot groan and Michelle giggled.

"Ok next you have to be sassy, spunky give a little bit of attitude" I nodded my head my brown hair bouncing during the movement.

"Let's practice. So lets say I'm Cartman-AY go get me some pie you ugly bitch!" Michelle shouted at me. she sound just like Eric, I felt fear over come me and then she turn into him and I got scared I shut my eyes tightly as I shook in fear of being hit.

"OK!" I shouted out of habit. I heard sighs and groans from both of them.

"No Kim you have to say no" Riot explain to me. I open my eyes to see they were playing with my mind. As soon as I open my eyes Michelle was herself again and not Eric.

"This is going to be a long week" Michelle smirked. I was confused at her smirk but I shrugged it off as we started to practice again.

~1week~

It's been a week since Michelle and Riot decide to train me and it indeed has been a long week. But they decide that I was ready for the real thing. I walked to school with them with my baby blue jacket keeping me warm as we laughed on the way about a TV show they saw last night. I was a bit nervous I haven't made Cartman breakfast and didn't do all his choruses in 4 days. We made it to the playground and I sat by my two new best friends under a tree ignoring Wendy on the way there. We chatted some more till Cartman walked up to me with his friends- Kyle, Stan and Kenny. I don't understand why they even hang out with him they are so nice and he so not. Michelle and Riot notice his present and were not all too happy to see him one bit.

"What the fuck do you want fat ass?" came the monotone voice of Michelle. He kept his beady eyes on me with a death glare.

"Do you know why I am here?" he asked me I stood shut.

"Well I'll till you why. I'm hungry you know why? Because you didn't make me breakfast for the past 4 days" I still didn't say anything.

"Oh and there more. Mom took my xbox 360 because someone didn't clean my room or do all my choruses. And do you know how that makes me feel? Pissed off. Now go inside like a good bitch and get me some pie from chef." He demanded. I saw his friends give me pity looks I looked at my friends they just gave looks that shout 'Tell him off'. They told me they won't help me, this is something I have to deal with on my own. But when I was thinking I wasn't paying attention to Cartman. He took a hand full of my hair from my head and pushed me to the snow. I cried out in pain as his meaty hands yanked on my hair pulling my scalp, tears threaten to fall. I heard his laughter and others from kids that came to see what was happening. My face was crushed in the cold snow and it numbs my face. Then I felt pain shot right through my stomach I looked to see Red had kicked me she was with a smirk on her face; I growled in anger. When she went to kick me again I braced myself but saw a blur of red tackle her to the ground; it was Riot. She was punching her in the face repeatedly as Red cried out in pain.

"You stupid bitch this is not your battle so fuck off!" she shouted once more as she continue to punch her teeth in. Michelle pries her off Red with a smile on her face saying.

"You win you win!" Michelle was enjoying this and she quickly looked at me and mouth 'Do it. I stood up and wipe the snow off myself and stare at Cartman.

"What the fuck are you looking at me for? Go get my pie. I swear stupid bitches like you are so useless it makes me-

Before he could say anymore I socked him right on/in the mouth. He fell backwards as blood started to leak from his mouth. There were gasp coming from each part of the playground I glared at him with burning hatred in my eyes.

"What the f-

"SHUT UP! You stupid fat son of a bitch! Shut your fucking mouth when I'm mother fucking speaking in this mother fucking playground! I am not your fucking slave or maid so if you're hungry get your food you're damn self! I'm not your personal punching where you can mistreat me I am fucking living bean. So stop treating me like shit before I knock your mothering teeth in, Cartman" I shouted at him. I gasped for air when my little rant was over the playground was quite everyone looked shock where as Riot and Michelle looked proud. I looked at Cartman he looked shock his blooding mouth gape open and his eyes show hurt in them. He got up quietly and left the playground without a word as he did kids started to clap and chant my name over and over as I just stare after Cartman. I felt no proud or shame, but my business was done.

"Hey Kim" I heard the same stupid high pitch voice that belong to my 'best' friend. I turn to her with an annoyed look playing on my face as she just smile at me.

"That was so cool Kim, I'm sorry for what I did over the years to you Kim and I wanted to let you know-I forgive you and your cool enough to hang out with me outside of school" Wendy chirped. What the fuck? She forgives me? I think it's that other way around this bitch got it twisted. I put on a fake smile and cupped my hands together.

"Really you mean it? You forgive me?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yea, you were a total loser and probably still are but this put you on top, so I forgive you for being a wimp and you are still my BFF!" I felt my eyebrow twitched. 'She a fucking whack job'.

"Well there only one thing to do" I balled up my fist tightly and punched her in the middle of her face. She fell back at the contraction of the punch into the snow ground crying out in pain as her nose started to bleed I gave her a dull look.

"Fuck you Wendy" and I stalked off inside to find Cartman.

I found him at his desk crying as he held an ice pack to his mouth. I looked around the classroom wondering where all the teachers are but shrugged it off. I pulled out a chair and sat next to him as I listen to him whimper.

"I'm sorry" I whispered he didn't answer, but continue to cry.

"I shouldn't have punched you, but you pissed me off so bad I just couldn't help it" I continue my apology to him; his crying/whimpering calm down a bit. I took in a sharp breath as I looked at him.

"Just till me one thing, why do you hate me so much?" I asked that got him to stop and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't hate you" I arched my brow in confusion he notice my expression but I open my mouth first.

"Then why are you also mean to me hitting me, calling me names? I'm pretty sure that's not love and what happen to you? You changed we use to have great times together but now they all seem to be, painful times now" it was his turn to sigh he place the bloody ice pack on the table. When he opens his mouth I saw he was missing his front tooth. 'Did I do that?' know I felt bad.

"I went to one of those meeting with mom about 'out of control children' and they said if you don't discipline your kids now they can become disrespectful and most likely become nothing. But mom doesn't do that and I took it as no big deal but when you started to say 'I wanna be like mom when I grow up' all the time that when I _had _to take action. I love you Kim you are my little sister and it is my job to look after you. Too much sure you are protected at all times, but I guess you need protect from me. I guess I was so into discipline you I didn't realize I was hurting you and I might have took it far" he ended his explanation. I felt tears in my eyes it was true what he said about me wanting to be like my mom, but that was when I was younger when I didn't know she was crack whore. I hugged my big brother as I cried in his shoulders and he patted my back calming me down.

"I-I s-sorry E-eric" I cried.

"Its ok" I looked at him and gave a smile.

"And thank you but if you want to help lead me in the right path, stop hitting me and calling me names" he gave out a smile and nodded.

"Ok" and we hug. From that day forth I and Eric got along more then we use to and Michelle and Riot have become my best friends forever and Clyde became my crush/best friend.

~flash back over~

…..

~Kim pov~

I broke down crying as I remember the past of how I met my wonderful 2 best friends in the whole world. I looked around the room and everyone had shed a tear, but Kenny. I looked at Kara who was smiling? Why the hell is she smiling?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her clearly pissed. This is not a smiling manner it's a sad depressing time. She gave a wider smile.

"Oh Kim, there no reason to cry" she said in her thick accent. I growled with anger she knew nothing about the pain we were all going through.

"Shut up because you don't know nothing!" I shouted at her pointing an accusing finger at her. I heard her sniff as tears pour down her eyes she stood up.

"Oh, but I do" she whispered. She placed her right hand on her sun glass which I question why she had them in the first place and her left hand on her scarf. She slowly removed them revealing her face as her raven hair flutter out. I felt tears build up in my eyes not from sadness but joy Kara was Michelle.

"Hi guys" she smiled I walked up to her to exam her face to make sure I was not crazy. I check to see if anything was out of place but there was none this is Michelle! I threw my arms her neck pulling her close and tight as I cried into the crook of her neck

"It's you, it's really you!" I cried with happiness I felt her nodded and I heard foots steps coming our way and tackled us into a hug a tight group hug.

"Welcome back" Riot whispered.

"It's good to be back"

….

Sorry it's so short and it took so long! Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I need OC as you can see. I am kicking out a few of the OC I have in my story since they do not review so no review you will fade and be kicked out the story for good. I will kill your Oc off. If you read the story great if you didn't then you will be lost, but message me and I will full you in. IF you read my story you know I give every OC their own issue with their crush and POV(point of view). SO if you want to be in my story send in your OC make them **_**interesting**_** or you mostly won't be pick. Here what I need.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance :(hair, eyes, outfit, etc)**

**Race:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family: **

**Friends:**

**Crush: (If you pick Kenny its fine I can make a drama out of that or Craig and Clyde) **

**Enemies:**

**Background:( past, present or planning for the future) **

**Extra:**

**That's it add anything else if you like so send in the OC. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok well some of the old OC are saved and some are NOT. So these are the new OC in my story 'Just dance'. I will like to thank you for those who send in a OC and I'm sorry if you didn't get pick some people stood out to me and I just saw their Oc going places in the story. So thank you again and here are the new OC. : )**

**Twizzler Addict -Mickey Lawson- Damien**

**Lambtron-Melanie Democheva- Cartman**

**Echos in my head-Eva Rose Stern- Pip**

**Zaya1011-Name: Lexie Patterson-Stan**

**Raining Skittles-Name: Karen Derryberry-Wendy **

**These are the Oc I will be using so thanks again and I have one more room for Kyle and if any of you Oc owners change your mind about your crush first one who wants Kyle the little Jew will get him. Now your own job is to REVIEW. Simple right? if you don't you'll fade away and will never be mention cause mostly likely I forgot about you :/ So review and I will post as soon as possible! Bye and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok ok so here the 14****th**** chapter YAY! The OC will be introduce in this chapter so hope you all enjoy it~!**

…**.**

~Michelle pov~

It's nearly been 2 months since I return home from heaven. Right know I'm with Kenny and the gang on our way to school- I was re-rolled in two days ago. Everyone has been telling me about the things I missed over the years-I have to go through senior year all over again! But on the bright side Kenny, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Pip and Damien will be with me this year. Riot, Nickie, and Kim will be school teacher aids for a year for college correct-so I will be seeing them around too! So I'm not alone. They were telling me about how Mr. Garrsion spaz about my death and cried wishing all the other students would have died; aliens kidnap Kenny-he died and came back. Stan broke up with Wendy dated Melody, but her parents found a job 3 weeks ago and left so he dating Wendy again. Sir mat left and Sara and some others I really don't remember.

We made it to the school-nothings changed, but there was crowed of people and they were shouting 'oh' every other minute. I heard Kenny chuckle from my right side. I looked up at him with an expression saying –what-is-going-on? He understood my expression and smiled-he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist pulling me closer to him; naturally I blushed with a happy smile.

"Well, when you were gone we sorta have another diva in this school he goes by many names-F.M-Fashion master, HBIC-head bitch in charge, and Mickey Lawson." Kenny told me -I nodded my head understanding. I undid Kenny arm around my waist running towards the crowed of people shoving my when in there. I want to see this HBIC from myself and see what the fuck is going on. When I manage to get through the barrier of people to the front I saw Bebe and a cute Asian boy. He wore a white button dress up shirt with a red tie, a deep V red jacket with 4 circle buttons; his sleeves were pushed up past his elbows, dark blue jeans, and one star black and white high top converse and to top it off black classy shades on his blonde head. He looks fabulous! Bebe was trashy. She wore a short short black mini shirk, with a belly pink shirt reading 'Fabulous' with a black and pink stripe loose tie and pink 3 inch payless high heels.

"Sweety, please stop embarrassing yourself you don't have a clue what fashion is" F-M spoke as he did hand movement to her outfit and his as in comparing his to hers. He placed his hands on his hips on his slim body as he gave a cocky smirk. Bebe face was red with anger as she clenched her fist and teeth.

"I know more about fashion then you ever will gay boy!" Bebe hissed. F.M yawned as if the words 'gay boy' had no effect on him as he simply filing his nails looking ever so bored.

"Darling, why do you have to resolve to name calling? That doesn't like to good on you, but yet…nothing does" he shot back with that same cocky smirk. I just burst out laughing with the rest of the crowed-he got her beat.

"AH, SUCK BEBE!" I shouted over the roaring of laughter as her face flushed with embarrassment. The laughter died down after a while I just had the best welcome back day ever! He so put Bebe in her place-or I least I hope he did.

The crowed disperse when a teacher came and yelled at the students to get inside. When I didn't see my friends where I left them I ran into the school to find my group of friends. After a while I found them hanging out in front of Riots old locker to see some new friendly faces. I walked up to them and tackle Kim in a tight hug as she laughed and gasped for air. Riot notice Kim dying due to lack of air came to her rescue. She undid Craig's arms around her waist who seem upset about it and Riot ran to Kim and me. She hugged me from behind and gave me a big squeeze making the air I had left inside me disappear making me let Kim go-she crashed to the floor as I violently let her go out of reaction.

"Damn it Riot, stop trying to kill me!" I shouted at her as I puffed out my tan cheeks and crossed my arms over my chest. She gave her signature sly smile and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well, stop hurting little kimmy and we will be ok, deal?" she teased as she winked. I stick my tiny small pink tongue at her as I turn around with a 'mhm'. When I turn around my eyes widen in shock as I saw a girl talking to Stan-and she looks like me? She was my height (5'0) she has the same eye color(violet), hair color(raven) and length(mid-back-layered and bangs sweep over her forehead covering left eye)and the same clothes style clothes-a small tight fitting blue shirt with white sloppy lettering reading 'Fuck you' with super tight skinny jeans and black ankle boots. The only this is she was paled skinned and I'm not. She caught my stare and her eyes went widen and her mouth gaped open in a little 'o'. She pushed Stan aside gently and ran up to me. We looked at each other up and down still not believing my own eyes.

"Whoa, freak" she said still in disbelief as she smiled brightly.

"I'm Lexie, Lexie Patterson-no relation to Robert Patterson." She told me with a light giggle as she extends her left hand out to me-her wrist is full of gummy rainbow and stud bracelets. I pulled myself out the trance I was once in and shook my head gently. I reached for her hand and shook it giving her a genuine smile.

"Michelle Valle" I told her she nodded her head making her swipe left bang fall on her eye and she flipped it back in place.

"I love your outfit" she complimented. I looked down at my outfit-it was a tight fitting purple shirt with a brass knuckle with black splatter sloppy lettering reading 'Talk shit get hit!' a black mini leather jacket, with black ripped skinny jeans with black leather knee height combat boots.

"Thanks, I love yours too" she twirled and strikes a pose saying 'Thank you'. After a while we burst out laughing at the random moment. I looked around I saw 2 girls I never saw one short girl and another girl who was really tall. The taller female has straight dark brown hair with many red streaks in a ponytail. Her eyes are green and almond shaped, with thin eyelashes. She is skinny, I would guess about 5'8", pale skin and she wore a black shirt with a sloppy white circle and a sloppy white capital 'A' in the middle meaning anarchy, black loose fitting pants with many chains hanging from her belt hole and a black stud belt, and top it off with black messy hiking boots. She had chain necklaces and same smaller silver ones and one silver stud bracelet on each wrist. Her look was mis-leading, but the smile on her face says other wises. The smaller girl hair was shoulder length, spiky black/brown hair; her eyes dark gray with a circle of blue around the pupil, pale skin, around 4'8 in height, about 94 lbs. She wears mid thigh dark gray shorts, opaque black tights, faded light blue converses, a plain black shirt, a white sleeveless hoody and a black, white and gray checkered silk scarf. She was really short the first girl that was shorter than me…VICTORY! I walked up to both girls as I smiled at them both.

"Hey, nice to meet you both I'm Michelle Valle!" I chirped. They both smiled, but it drop to a small 'O' as their eyes bugged out. Why is everyone surprised to see me? I was confused at their expression as they just stood like zombies or something.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Y-you mean t-the Michelle Valle who d-died over a year ago?" asked the small girl in a low voice. Then it all connected-I dead a year ago how did I forget that? I nodded my head and gave a nervous smile/laugh.

"Yea, that's me I know this is all so confusing, but I can explain" I told them as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Then explain" the taller girl asked. Than it hit me-I don't know how to explain it because my explanation will make me sound like I escape the nut house or I like to call it 'The wacky shack'. I dropped my head as I giggle nervously.

"I really don't know how to explain" I said embarrassed. I heard a chorus of sighs from my friends and confused 'UH' from the two girls in front of me. I felt my face heat up as I sweat drop and scratched the lower left side of my cheek.

"Sorry" I apologized for no reason at all, but whatever. Both girls looked at me and gave smiles as they laughed lightly under there breath.

"Well, if Kenny went a whole year being single and not being a pervert than you most be one hell of a girl-hope we can be friends. Oh and the name Eva Rose Stern, but everyone calls me Evy" the taller girl who is name Eva introduce herself. I shook her hand with a smile.

"Michelle and I'm looking forward to being friends" I cheered. I looked at the smaller girl who seems indifferent. I gave a smile, but she just stare blank at me-wasn't she smiling and laughing at me not to long ago? So what's with the sudden change of heart?

"Hi I'm Michelle and you are?" I asked as I extended my hand out to her she looked at my hand as if she should take it or not.

"Karen Derryberry" well I guess she decides not to take it. I placed my right hand back to my right side as I nodded and turn around and walked next to Kenny-we have homeroom together. I was a little spaced out wondering about Karen and why she was so…blunt? I felt Kenny wrap his arms around my shoulder pulling me close to him. He lowers his angel lips to my left ear as he spoke.

"Hey, don't worry about Karen she just distant from everyone so don't feel bad, ok?" Ken whispers. I nodded my raven head as I hugged his side still in thought of Karen. Does she have trust issues? She has s secret and a big one at that-I know it I feel it in my bones. But I didn't want to get to hook on this so I changed the topic.

"How are Kim and Clyde? I asked Kenny. He gave a sharp breath as he heaved a high sigh.

Well, Clyde broke up with Bebe, but he and Kim are still not speaking to each other. Me and Riot tried a few times total fail so we just let it be and see how things turn out." He answered. I looked at Kim who was speaking to Riot and Lexie. I looked back up ahead still in thought. After a while a sly smirk grew on my face.

"Uh oh, I know that smirk you got a plan don't you?" Kenny asked. I looked up at him with my devil smile and nodded.

"I wonder how everyone will feel about a karaoke night." I asked to no one particular. Kenny chuckles under his breath and planted a sweet innocent kiss on my forehead.

"Whatever you got up your sleeve I want in" he confirmed.

"Don't worry I will need some extra muscles" I responded as I kissed his nose. There were teasing loud 'aws' from my friends as me and Kenny blushed and laughed try to play it off. Fail.

_RING_

Well there the first bell letting us all know homeroom classes and school has just begun. I said my 'goodbyes' to my friends as Kenny, Lexie, Stan and Cartman walked to homeroom class together since we have the same homeroom teacher. I was chatting with Lexie about music debating which band was better and who's hotter. Kenny was with the guys talking about guy stuff. When we made it to homeroom laughing about how ridiculous Justin Bieber is and how the monster thing killed him by squeezing his tiny girly head. We were having a great laugh when we heard a loud and annoying 'OMG!' and it destroyed the awesome moment. We looked up to see Bebe…grrreeeaaat-note the sarcasm. Our expression showed a bored and uninterested at the whore before us.

"There is like two of them know like Oh, my god" she complained at loud. She placed her left hand on her hip as she looked at her overly large fake pink nails. I rolled my eyes along with some of my class mates. I am being to miss being dead, but she not worth it. I breathe in a heavy sigh, crossing my arms over my chest giving her a death glare.

"Shut up slut before I punch you on the neck" me and Lex chorused together unaware we spoke at the same time. When we realized we did we high five and 'BooYea' out loud. Bebe gasped in shock she whipped her head around and marched to her seat as me and Lex flipped off her followers.

"Ok, class student sit in your goddamn seats so I can fucking do my job" a man with a large nose, blue eyes and little white hair left on his head. His name was Mr. Cocksucker-nice~. I sat next to Lexi who was on my right, Kenny sat in the back of the class in the 3rd row, Cartman sat behind me, Stan sat next to Cartman on his left and an unknown girl sat on my left. From the corner of my eye I saw a pretty girl who looked sad she has black, straight and layered hair. Her make-up was simple- eyeliner around her bright beautiful sky blue eyes, mascara and some powder. She is kind of thin, and wore a black tight jeans, all black Converses and a black fitting t-shirt with a image of a large white and purple photographer camera with text in the middle of the large lenses reading 'Take a picture it last longer' in neat letterings. I was to busy looking at her I didn't notice she was looking at me and saying 'what can I do for you?' in a very irritated tone. Than out of nowhere I felt something hit my face and it snapped me out of my trance real quick as I felt heat and pain on my left cheek where I've been hit. I looked down to see it was a ripped piece of a pink eraser I looked back up to see the girl I was looking at have a ruler in her left hand and more small pieces of erasers in her right head looking very pissed off. Did I do something? When see saw I was not longer in my trance he whisper in an annoyed tone.

"Why were you looking at me?" That when I notice I was staring at her for a long time-what the hell is wrong with me today? I gave a quick 'sorry' and turn back ahead in my desk super embarrasses.

_RING_

FINALLY! My first today of school is OVER! I was walking to my locker when I saw the girl from homeroom classes in front of my locker-I wanted to walk the other way, but my math homework is in there so I have to suck it up. I approached my locker looking confident, but felt self-conscious inside. She probably thinks I'm a pervert. When I was a few feet away from my rusty old square shape locker the unknown female pushes herself off.

"Why were you looking at me this morning?" she questioned. Knowing this was coming I answered quickly but calmly.

"I was curious on who was my neighbor, but I guess I got caught up with the chorused I have to do at home I spaced out looking in your direction." I slightly lied through my teeth. She seems to think it over in her mind not believing me, but she gave a smile.

"Well I'm Melanie Democheva, sorry about hitting with the eraser" she apologized with a nervous smile she sorta had an accent. I nodded my head and giggled.

"Michelle Valle and no prob if I were you I would have done the same-so no harm done" I reassured her she nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"Well, got to go see you tomorrow Michelle" she waved good-bye as she stalked down the hall. I watched her for a few seconds and went to my locker putting in the combo, the lock made a 'click' I open the locker door and pulled out my math homework and slammed it shut.

"Whao, did it close?" I heard the sarcastic remark of Kenny McCormick. I turned to see him with his sexy smirk-I quickly poke him in the tummy and ran down the hall to the exit as I heard his foot steps behind me. After a while he caught up to me and sweeps me off my feet carrying and spinning me around bridal style as we laughed. My violet eyes locked with his soft sky blue orbs. Kenny stops spinning me and crashed his lips on mines I let a soft moan escape my lips as we made out in the middle of the half empty school halls.

"Excuse me" I heard a rude raspy old voice. We broke the kiss to see an old short wrinkly old lady. I wanted to laugh cause she was so gross looking, but that would be rude so I stood quite.

"If your going to do something like that takes it outside" She told us as Kenny place me back on the shitty marble floor of S.p high. I went to open my mouth to say 'sorry', but I saw her put her pointing finger on her lips I did as she…told me to She looks around her surroundings as she was pulling something out her left back pocket. It was a pink small square package and quickly handed it to Kenny. He looked at the old lady who winked and walked away. I and Kenny wondering what the fuck just happen look at the small item to realize with a condom. I felt my cheeks burn up and looked away from Kenny who was smirking pervertly wiggling his brows as he wrapped his arms around my waist swaying the pink item in front of my face.

"So, how about it?" he asked in a teasing manner. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I laughed nervously-I'm laughing a lot today is I? I turn around in Kenny's arms and gave him a big wet kiss that sucks our mouth dry. I pulled away with a loud 'smack' and slip out his arms.

"That should last you a week" I teased as I ran out the school with him on my tail.

….

It was around 9 o' clock at night as I walked to 'Boob plaza' with Kenny by my side. On the way there he kept asking me why am I still working here? Why don't I quit? And all that fun shit.

"Do you really have to work here?" Kenny whined. Ever since I came back he's been wanting me to quit, but I cant I'm way behind my bills and I need it to keep my house. I would love to live with him, but I can't that asking to much.

"Yes and you know that" I respond to him as I heaved a sigh.

"But you can move-

"I can't Kenny, me and you both know that, I'm sorry." I told him as he suck his teeth in. I grabbed his left hand and laced our fingers together as I kissed his cheek. He kissed my forehead as I lean my head on his comfy left shoulder. When we went around the back of my job I kissed Kenny goodnight and gave him a big squeeze.

"Bye" I called out as I walked up the steps to the door.

"Bye" he murmured back as he turns around to go home. I looked at his retreating figure as I placed my hand on the rusty silver bar to the dirty metal door of 'Boob plaza'. I walked through back of' Boob plaza' and walked to my old room. Mat-my boss never gave it to someone else in hope of my return-he didn't know I died. He was so happy (- - Craig moment) I called asking if I can have my job back-I told him I was in a contest of some sort and he gave it back to me right on the spot. When I was in my little world thinking about what I have to do and what the show was today. When I was rushing through the crowed halls of 'Boob plaza' I didn't notice someone in front of me and I guess you know what happen next.

THUD/BAM

I landed on my ass with a loud hard thud on the pink fluffy glittery carpet. My head was spinning and my ass hurt like crazy in a few second I swear I will be seeing stars. I shook my head slightly, but pain shoots through my head as I did so.

"I'm sorry I should of- LEXIE?" I shouted in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was seeing things? I most have hurt my head hard than I thought I did.

"Michelle?" I heard Lex voice-yep, know doubt it was Lexie. She looked scared shit as she practically covered her body with her arms and crossed her legs. If we look alike then my expression shouldn't be to far from hers.

"Shit" we both chorused as we sat on the pink glittery floor.

~Kenny pov~

When I was half way out the alley I watched as Michelle went through the back door when she was gone from sight I walked around the corner so I can go home. The wind started blowing as the snow came down gently. I pulled my hoody up, pulled the lace tightly covering my face only my eyes to be seen and shoved my hands in my orange parka. After a while my phone beeped I felt my heart skip and beat-in a bad way. I pulled out the small shitty MetroPC phone I had shoved in my rip fade skinny blue jean pocket. It was a text message; I looked at my phone-it was her. I flipped it open and open the message box that had over 800 messages.

'_Hey, sexy what you doing?' _It read, I swallowed hard as my thumb glided across the phone pad punching in letters to form a sentence.

'**Nothing just thinking about you' **

_Ping_

'**Aww, same here baby I love you so much' **I stopped in my tracks as I read the message over and over again. After 2 minutes or so I moved my thumb over the phone pad.

'_Yea, love you too' I quickly' _I hit the send button as I shoved the phone back in my pocket as I walked home.

…..

**Ok sorry for the late update, beside that I hope I got everyone Oc right it not please correct me. Sorry if the grammar is bad of if I missed some mistakes I just wanted to post this up as quickly as I can. So tell me what you think and that's it bye see ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

~Michelle pov~

"Lexie, w-what are y-you doing here?" I stumble over my words as I stood up shakily. Lexie grabbed a near by cotton pink robe on a chair as she quickly tied it around her.

"Um, n-nothing really, j-just you know…h-hanging out" she stutter as she avoided eye contact.

"B.B your on at 5" a guy with blonde hair called. Lexie closed her eyes and inhale deeply very irritated that she was sold out. She turns around to the male and flipped the dude off who just walked away in shame. She slowly turns to me with an expression of sorrow.

"Ok, the truth is I work…-h-here and B.B is my stage name short for Betty Boop" I was speechless I felt like my world had stop. Now, I know how Kenny feels when he sees me come in here. I wanted to cry, but I sucked it in.

"Oh, wow. I...I work here too" I confessed. Her eyes widen in shock as I held my head in shame.

"N-no o-one knows I work here; Riot, Kim, Nickie, all them they don't know-only Kenny and now you. And no one is suppose to KNOW!" I cried as I started to panic. I held my head and tugged bites of my hair as I cried.

I flinched when I felt something on my left shoulder as I saw a pale hand. I slowly looked up at the owner of the hand to see; Lexie. She was smiling as un-fallen tears twinkle in her eyes.

"Your not alone" I quickly pulled her into a tight hug as is sobbed onto her shoulder.

…..

~Craig pov~(yea he gets a pov too ;))

"Come on" Riot voice cheered as she tugged the sleeve of my blue hoodie. I rolled my golden yellow eyes (I'm not sure if I ever said what color his eyes were xD) as she dragged me to her house. But, me being an ass hole I am just walked slowly just to piss her off. After a while of 'walking' she got pissed off.

"CRAIG! WALK!" she yelled and demanded me. I smiled and patted her red trucker head as she growled at me. Her forest green eyes scowled me as she crossed her arms over her chest. I gave a smirked as I wrapped my long arms around her tiny waist pulling her into a deep kiss. She didn't respond at first, but she soon gave in as she kissed me harder out of anger. Angry make-up make-out is the best- my tongue glide over her lower lip. I felt a cocky smirk grow on her lips as she kept her mouth close-I being an ass hole I am grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze as she squealed out of surprise. I took this chance and ram my tongue in her mouth before she closed it. She gave a low growl as my tongue explore in the all too familiar mouth and tangled with her soft sweet tongue. Her arms wrapped around my waist as her hands rubbed up my back, going to make neck and my hair. She gave my raven hair a tug as I moaned. Riot pulled away with a loud 'smack' as she ran. I felt a breeze over my head-I felt the top of my head to find my hat missing. Looking ahead I saw her wearing it while with a cocky smile and flipping me off. Giving a heavy groan in disappointed I ran after her as she ran. She knew how much I hated the cold and her taking my hat.

I caught Riot at her door step as she was trying to open the door with her keys. Before she got in I wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her up-she groan in annoyance as her arms and legs kicked and swing in every direction. She doesn't like being picked up. The brown wooden door was open so I threw her over my left shoulder as she whined. I kicked the door close behind me; I ran up the stairs to her room, kicking that door open and threw her on the bed. When she bounced up and down on the bouncy bed she puffed her cheeks out. I shoved my hands in my pocket as I gave a sly smirk.

"Asshole" she whispers as she threw a red pillow in my direction. I bent my neck to the left making it miss my face. My feet walked to where she was as I lean over her. I grabbed both her hands lifted them over her head with my right hand-pinning her to her bed. My lips found her neck searching for a g-spot as she held in her moan.

"C-craig…not nowww" she whined/moan as she tossed her head to look at me. My lips crashed on her soft pink ones as we made out again. Quickly unzipping her blue jacket throwing it on the ground, I pulled her red shirt trying to get it off. Riot broke the kiss giving her signature cocky smirk.

"You're not getting lucky that easy" she taunted me as I pouted. She gently pushed me off her as she stood up. I gave a groan, and rolled my boring golden eyes. I lean on her black wall crossing my arms behind my head. I gave her a blank stare as she giggled at me.

"I'm going to take a shower" she purred out. I arched my brow as I saw her stand in front of me. She slowly removed her red shirt over her head. My eyes widen and my pants tighten as I saw her boobs bounce in a cotton white bra. Her hands went to her pants-she slowly pulled down the zipper as she pulled it down. The blue tight jeans slide down as my pants tighten more; my fist behind head gripped my hair as I bit my lower lip. She wore a white cotton panty matching her bra. I felt beads of sweat roll down my forehead. I licked my lips as my mouth and throat started to get dry. Her hands reached her head as her hands played with her red trucker head; teasing me.

'Damn it' I thought as I try to control myself-don't know how much longer I can. She got on the bed crawling up to me with lust clouding her eyes.

'Is she going…no…but maybe' I was confused on what was going on. She sat on my lap sitting on my boner. I took in a sharp breath trying not to rape her sexy ass. My golden eyes didn't break away from her rocking boobs.

"Craig" I heard her call. I broke my trance looking her in her forest green eyes.

"Y-yes" I stumble getting nervous. She leaned in her lips by my left ear; she was breathing heavy only making me harder.

"You're not that lucky" and with that she removed my hat and ran to the bathroom. I sat there dumb struck as I looked at the door she left through.

"Damn tease" I murmured as I smirked. I leaned my head against the wall.

'She playing hard to get…she doing a hell of a good job at it to' I chuckle to myself as I sigh happy I got a girl who can put up a challenge.

'_**Bitch you got mothering text message…pick up your fuckinh phone bitch! Or I will bust a mother fucking cap in your white ass cuz' **_

I heard my phone threaten me letting me know I had a text message. I dig in my left skinny jean blue pocket pulling out my black sidekick. I flipped it open to see I had a message from a number not saved in my phone. I open the message button and a pop up from the message broad. I read the message-my eyes widen in shock as it fell to the floor. I held my head freaking out inside.

'How…w-why? Why now? Clam down, calm…down. I can't panic! I was 12 years I was curious it meant nothing, maybe…maybe he let it go, right?'

The message that freaked me out was one I thought I will never see again.

'_Hey, Craig it's me Thomas. I'm coming back to South Park. I hope we can hang out and talk like old times : )' _

~Melanie pov~

I was on my way home from school-I had detention for hitting Michelle in the face with the pink eraser. So gay as gave me detention-that bloody ass hole. Michelle seems pretty cool about it-most people would flip out.

The walk home is a peaceful one; the snow was falling gently as the wind below softly not to cold out as usually, but chilly.

"Take this you damn Jew!" I heard a cried, but before I can see who it was a snowball hit me directly in the face. I stood there in shock and anger as the coldness of the ice ball melted on face. I wiped the snow off my face as I glared at a fat kid a few feet away from me. He was cracking up as he pointed at me. I grew annoyed at this stupid kid antics so I decide two can play at this game. I bend down to the snowy floor as I gather up some snow in my palm balling it to a ball. I aimed the snow to the chubby boy face; I threw it and hit him directly in between his eyes. Not the place I was aiming for, but good enough. His laughter stop as he 'oof' as it hit him between his eyes. The two boys that are with him started laughing. And pointing at him-I smiled in victory as I walked around him.

"AY! You stupid bitch come back here" Fatty yelled out to me. I rolled my sky blue eyes as I slowly turned around to face him. He was glaring at me as I saw a red mark where the snowball hit him. My smirk deep as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I snapped at him. She walked up to me in anger and that when I realized he's in my homeroom classes. What was his name? Carmen? Knowing it wasn't right I decide to fuck with him.

"Hello, Carmen" I smiled as I watched him grow angry.

"Shut your goddamn bitch ass mouth" he cursed.

"What a dirty mouth you have there fatty" I taunted the bigger boy. I poked his belly as I taunted him.

"I swear to god I'ma kick your fucking ass if you call me fat one more time" he threatens. I faked gasped as I cover my mouth.

"Oh, please don't hurt me lard butt!" I 'begged' as a pout grew on my fat and I clapped my hands together. Laughter was heard behind us as I smirk. He whipped around at the two boys.

"You guys are total ass!" he cried as he turns back to me. I smiled as I looked at him expecting to him to say something else. He breathes in hard as he glared at me I saw him clench his fist tightly.

"You win this round, bitch" he growled. He turned around walking to his friends as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"See ya around fat ass" I shouted as I turn around to walk home. I heard an 'AY' in the distances as I smile. That had made my day.

~Mickey pov~

I sat in my room as I crawled in the corner of the dark room. There was loud noise coming down stairs as I heard my parents fight. I didn't like when they fought since it was mainly about me being gay. My dad hasn't really accepted, like my mother had.

"It's your fault he is the way he is now!" my heard my father accuse my mother.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" she shouted back at him. Then follow by that was a 'crash' sounds I heard my mother shout in horror. I couldn't take it! I got up and left my room from my window. I slept on the first floor so it wasn't that hard. I ran down the street not really caring where I was going. The street light and moon light was the only things that help me see in the cold dark night. I didn't bring a jacket with me so I freezing my Asian ass out here. I ran till my foot felt numb than came to a complete stop- I looked up to see I was at Starks pond. I slowly walked up to a bench as I shiver and hugged myself tightly-not having too much effect. I sat my cold ass on the bench as I shiver and breathe heat into my palms. I looked up as I saw the snowflakes dance in the sky thanks to the wind. I felt I was at peace-one with nature as I sat in the freezing cold of the mountain hick town. A gush of freezing wind below by me making; an uncomfortable shiver run down my spine. I clenched my teeth together as I held the body tighter as I shiver. I looked down at my Swedish hand sewn pajamas bottoms get cover in snow. Damn it, the cold is going to ruin the texture of the soften yarn! I cursed under my breath at my suckish luck as I watched the pond in front of me.

From my shoulders below I felt heat. I gave a confused 'uh' as I saw a leather black jacket on my shoulders. I looked up to see a tall figure standing next to me-its Damien. He was looking down at me with a bored expression as I looked at him curiously. I blinked a couple times and started to nag him.

"HEY! Don't give me your jacket its cold out here you can get sick!" I nagged as I try to remove the polish leather jacket. A hand grasped my wrist stopping me from removing the jacket. I looked up to meet eyes red eyes that belong to Damien. He looked at me seriously for a while than a smirk broke out on his face.

"Its ok, you look cold and me I'm just naturally hot" he said with the same smirk. I eyed him as I gave my own sassy smirk. I place the jacket back on my shoulders as I crossed my left leg over my right leg.

"Cocky much?" I asked in a teasing manner. He gave a deep sexy chuckle as he shoved his pale hands in his black pants.

"It's not being cocky of its true" he said as he sat next to me. I saw a sly glow in his red furry eyes. I smirked as I cupped my right cheek looking at him with flirty eyes.

"You have a point, but I seen hotter" I challenged the dark teen. Damien smirk turn into a smile as his left brow rose up as he looked at me with interest.

"Really?" he asked accepting my challenge. I nodded my blonde head as I toyed with his raven hair.

"Really" I smirked as he chuckle his sexy ass chuckle and sat closer to me.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship" he said as I nodded in agreement. I moved closer to Damien since I felt heat come off from him and lean my on his shoulder watching the falling snow.

…

~Kim pov~

I was walking around the park where I've been going to feed a baby bird that broke its wing. I couldn't take the poor thing home since Eric has a cat-Mr. kitty. And he might eat the poor thing. So, I made him a home out of an old shoe box and some old blankets to keep him warm. I reached the old peace tree near a graveyard. I climb the large tree to the third branch where I spotted the green box where the baby bird lived in-for now. Grabbing the green cardboard I open the lid to see the blue small bird. The bird chirped happily as I placed the box on my lap-I dig in my pocket and pulled out a plastic bag that held pieces of bread.

"Hey, little guy who's hungry?" I made my voice high as I played with the blue bird who chirped. I giggled as I made a pile of bread in the middle my gloved cover left hand and let the baby bird peck it out of my hand-I giggled when the blue bird chirped and bounced in my palm. While the bird ate I stare at his broken left wing to see it was better than it was a few weeks ago. I've been taking care of this bird for a month and I loved it. I came to feed and played with the bird for hour's everyday after school-he distracted me from Clyde when I was upset about him. But, the thing is when the baby bird is all better it will leave me and I will have nothing to take my mind off of '_him'._ The bird finished it dinner and he hopped up my arm and sat on my right shoulders chirping ever so happily. I rubbed the blue birds with my index finger as I giggled.

'_Will I ever get over him?'_

….

**Ok sorry for the late ass update I just been lazy! Sorry for the late update and sorry if there to many pov I wanted everyone to know what drama lays ahead and brace yourself its going to be one hell of a bumpy ride ;) so you know what to do REVIEW no review no you time in the story and you will be removed so do that please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello sorry for the late update! Have other stories to complete and stuff…Enjoy! Oh, I kick like 2 or 3 character out because they have no actual use in my story so only remaining OC-Riot, Kim, Mickey, Lexie, Melanie and Michelle :D sorry if your oc is not in my story no longer but thank for sending them in!**

**/././././././././././././././././././././././././**

**~Michelle pov~**

"**So wait how did you get the name Betty Boop?" I question my twin as we sat on the dirty red plastic swing from Stark Park. Lexie is swinging really high when I asked her the question. When she heard she came to a halt as her dirty black vans dodge into the snowy dirt. She looked at me with her purple eyes with an awkward smile. **

"**Well, it's a pretty weird story" she said nervously as she rubs the back of her neck. I position myself perfectly on the shitty swing and looked at her.**

"**Ok, I'm ready!" I cheered as she gave a giggle. **

"**Ok, it was Halloween of last year" **

"**~Flash back *o*~ **

_So I was walking down the street with 4 stole pillow case candy. I was dressed like a sexy devil I wore; a tight leather tube top red dress which went to my thigh, leather ankle black heels. Red pointy non-plastic horns and a black awesome crafted metal pitch fork. And a black devil star choker with black non-dollar store awesome black wings. My hair was teased to hide the band that was attached to the horns and to make it look more epic. I would seduce men who hit on me and then whack them with my metal pitch fork. Mind you I was with Riot who was a sexy pirate; she wore a tight white ruffle layer dress that went to her thigh, with loose long sleeves, a tight silk black sleeveless corset jacket, black knee high heels and to top it off a black pirate hat with a white feather and a real pirate sword. Her red hair was wavy and she purred out 'ARG' and 'Matey' in every sentence. She stole little kids candies like a real pirate and then when they fought back she threatens to make them walk the plank. Also I was with Kim who was a sexy fairy she wore; a silk white dress with blue laces tracing the top hem and bottom hem of the dress. It was tube top; tight on the top and fell open like a tutu on the bottom due to the blue tutu she added on. Her wings were white with blue glitter-it didn't look like a dollar store wings, but professional wings-such as mines. She threw 'fairy dust' at strangers who now walk the streets with glitter all over them. _

"_Ok, where to next?" I asked my friends who ate some candy. Riot lifted up her sword with a sly smirk._

"_Lets, go to never land, arg!" she cheered out. Kim gave a nervous laugh as she looked at her sugar high friend. I just shook my head; I guess all those pixie sticks went to her head. I saw a bright light up ahead and just went in that direction. _

"_Whoa" I murmured as I saw a big pink club with bright lights lighting up the streets. _

"'_Boob Plaza'?" I asked out loud. Riot looked up at it with curiosity; Kim just made a grimace expression. _

"_Who we should go in, arg" Riot said. I looked at her as if she was crazy, but I want to know what it look like inside. Unknowing to myself I was walking in the club._

"_Lexie! Riot was joking!" Kim called out. I heard a Riot say 'I was? ARG' a came after a painful shout. I touched the purple door and gave it a gentle push. _

"_You guys go on without me…I want to check this out" I called as I enter the club. When I walked in my eyes widen with joy. There were loud dancing music blasting, drinks, hot guys, strobe lights and laser lights with strippers in custom everywhere. Not that I like strippers, yes most of the or hot, but I just like to dance! The beat to the bass of the music started taking over my body and next thing I knew I was dancing. I got on one of the nearest pole and started dancing; men from all over started throwing money at me. I was disgusted, but hey money this can pay my rent for my apartment so I kept up with the dancing. _

_The music came to an end and so did my dancing. I was tried I haven't danced like that in a long time! I got of the pole and collected my money and stuff it in my bra._

"_Excuse, but do you work here?" asked a man who looked sharp as hell (don't feel like describing the dude)._

"_Nooo, why?" I asked the unknown attractive male. He took a shot of his bloody Mary. He gave a satisfied 'ah' as he looked at me with blue eyes. _

"_I saw you working that pole. You remain me of my old…worker. She was the best, unfortunately she been gone for the past month; hopefully she will return. In the mean time how will you like to take her place, mhm?" he asked as she circles me, looking me up and down. I wanted to hit this douche bag, but he is offering me a job where I can make easy money for I can pay my rent, get better food and clothes. I didn't want to do this, but what choice do I have; there no way in hell I'm going to ask my friends for money. I took in a deep breath and gave a fake smile._

"_Sure, when do I start?"_

"_nuh, uh,uh, not so fast first we need a stage name for you" he circles me again, he had a perverted smirk on his face. I rolled my violet eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest impatiently._

"_Yes, it's perfect. Betty Boop." I arched my brow at the name._

"_Why?" I asked. He gave a chuckle as he took the last shot from his glass._

"_The way you work the red dress is so wild, just like Betty Boop." He answers. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. His comparing to a character whore with huge eyes…I feel so great about myself. This dude is so hitting on me I should stab him with this pitch fork! But than I might lose my jobs…damn it._

"_Fine" I agreed as I tapped the metal pitch fork on my left shoulder, annoyed. He smirked and caresses my left cheek. I gave a look of disguised as he touched me. _

"_You will make me rich" and with that said he walked away. I scoffed as I walked out the club to see Craig with Kim and Riot. I felt my heart jump hoping they didn't go in so I try to play it off._

"_The girls in there are SO sexy!" I joked as I giggled wiggling my brow at the end. Kim shook her head and Riot smirked as she held Craig's hand._

"_We thought we had to drag you out of there!" Riot said as she smiled at me. I mentally sighed to myself glad they didn't go in there. Gluing a fake smile on my face I walked up to my friends and hugged lil kimmy. _

"_You're so cute Kim!" _

_And the night went on just like that and ever since than I've been working at 'Boob Plaza secretly for 9 months. _

_~Back to present time~_

**~Michelle pov~**

"**Whoa, the girls are hot there" laughter erupted from me and Lex. She leans forward as I lean back holding on to the swing rusty chains. **

"**Y-your, ah so w-weird…Michelle" Lexie laughed out between breathes. I sat back on to the swing normally as I smiled. **

"**I'm totally am it's so rad!" I said. Me and Lex chatted some more about past, present and future. She really cool and has a lot of special abilities she hasn't put into use…yet. **

…**.**

**Ok I'm so sorry it was so short! I'll try to past soon so comment ! I'm sorry~!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
